Corazón forzado
by Sg91
Summary: Tras veinte años de matrimonio, Ronald y Hermione no están en su mejor momento y, desesperada, la mujer contrata los servicios de una terapeuta muggle que les ayude a atravesar el bache por el que están pasando.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Vamos a hablarlo**

-Muy bien, antes de empezar la primera sesión voy a hacer un recordatorio amistoso: no estamos aquí para echarnos en cara lo malo, sino para afrontarlo y hacer todo lo posible para corregirlo y salir adelante todos juntos. Lo importante es el vínculo que os une, que es lo que hay que cuidar; ahora mismo está dañado, pero con mi ayuda podremos sanarlo adecuadamente ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Supongo…

-Maldita sea, Ronald ¿¡es que acaso no puedes mostrar interés por una vez en tu vida?!

-¡Ya he dicho que sí, no me presiones!

-¡No, has dicho "supongo" a desgana, no es lo mismo! ¿Lo ve? ¡A esto me refiero, es desquiciante!

-¡Pero deja hablar a la mujer!

Antes de que la cosa fuera a más, la terapeuta levantó una mano y los dos guardaron silencio, lo que ella aprovechó para hablar.

-Vale, tranquilidad, haya paz. La hostilidad es el punto de partida, esto en parte es normal, pero no debemos dejarnos llevar por ella o sucederán cosas como esta. La discusión es parte del proceso, de hecho todas las parejas discuten alguna que otra vez, pero siempre que se consiga llegar a un entendimiento por las dos partes, al final desemboca en algo mejor.

Ante eso los dos se quedaron callados, sin decir nada más; la terapeuta aprovechó entonces para continuar.

-Bien, ahora vamos a conocernos todos un poco mejor ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué hay de ti, Hermione, a qué te dedicas?

Ante esa pregunta la mujer respondió de seguido, sin mostrar duda al respecto.

-Soy funcionaria, trabajo en un ministerio.

-Oh, qué bien ¿en cuál?

-En el ministerio de exteriores.

-Una buena posición, por lo que veo… ¿y qué hay de ti, Ronald?

-Ah, esto… fui funcionario un tiempo, pero ahora soy… empresario, sí, eso, empresario, llevo una tienda de artículos de broma con mi hermano…

-Vaya, interesante… ¿tenéis hijos?

-Sí, un niño y una niña-murmuró Hermione.

-Hugo y Rose…-añadió Ron, con gesto distante.

-Vale, esto también es muy importante, el cambio debe de ser motivado por parte de la propia familia, que es el principal motor para mejorar y seguir adelante. ¿Dónde están ahora?

Ron quiso responder, pero Hermione se adelantó enseguida.

-Se encuentran dando clase en un prestigioso internado escocés.

Ante esa información, la terapeuta torció la boca mientras comenzaba a tomar notas, frente a ese gesto Ron inquirió al respecto.

-¿Qué pasa, hay algún problema?

-No, no como tal, es sólo que la distancia en la familia dificulta un poco el proceso de mejora, pero no tiene por qué ser malo. Aun así es algo a tener en cuenta.

-Entiendo…-murmuró Hermione.

-Pues yo no ¿qué problema hay en que los niños vayan a… un internado? Te recuerdo que nosotros dos también fuimos y nos conocimos allí-murmuró Ron, con gesto molesto.

-Ronald, eso no viene el caso, estamos aquí para hablar de nosotros, no de los niños…

-Ya, vale, pero no he venido aquí para que una desconocida ponga en duda la educación de nuestros hijos…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, tratando por todos los medios de no entrar al trapo, a lo que la terapeuta asintió tomando notas; sin embargo Ron lo vio y masculló.

-¿Qué pasa, cuál es el problema?

-Ninguno, señor Weasley, tan solo tomo notas de lo que veo…

Ante eso Ronald se quedó callado, aunque con un gesto molesto dibujado en su cara; la terapeuta aprovechó el momento para hacer un inciso.

-Vale, ahora que nos conocemos un poco mejor vamos a empezar haciendo un pequeño ejercicio. Empecemos por ti, Hermione, quiero que te dirijas a tu marido y le digas todo lo que no te parece bien de él y su comportamiento. En cuanto a ti, Ronald, no digas nada y acepta y toma en consideración todo lo que tu mujer te diga. Luego haremos lo mismo pero a la inversa. ¿Habéis entendido?

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza mecánicamente, Hermione se giró y encaró a su marido con gesto decidido.

-Muy bien, adelante.

La mujer dejó escapar un ligero suspiro nervioso y, finalmente, lo dejó escapar.

-No soporto esa pasividad tuya, Ronald, apenas muestras interés casi por nada excepto en tus cosas y el maldito qui… fútbol. Cuando llego a casa espero que tengas algo bonito conmigo, algún detalle, por muy tonto o nimio que sea, pero aun así no recibo nada de ti excepto una adusta indiferencia que no soporto y me hace daño. Y sí, Ronald, me haces mucho daño, y a ti te da igual.

Tras esa corta pero intensa arenga, Hermione se quedó callada, aguantando con todas sus fuerzas que un par de lágrimas asomaran por sus ojos. La terapeuta apuntó varias cosas en su libreta, sin pasar por alto si quiera el último gesto de la mujer, sin embargo dio el turno a Ron.

-Muy bien, Ronald, te toca.

Esta vez el hombre, con gesto molesto, se dirigió a su mujer con la misma contundencia que ella.

-Dices que apenas muestro interés… ¿y qué quieres que haga cuando llego a casa molido y veo que sigues trabajando aunque ya no estés en el ministerio? No haces más que sentarte en tu escritorio, firmando perga… papeles que hablan de todo excepto de mí y apenas te muestras interesada por lo que hago o lo que me gusta ¿cómo quieres que me tome eso?

El silencio posterior fue tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Hermione parecía estar usando todo su autocontrol para no estallar, mientras que Ron la miraba con gesto huraño.

-Vale, muy bien, lo habéis hecho estupendamente, os sorprendería saber cuántas parejas acaban desmadradas después de este primer ejercicio. Bien, en cuanto a los resultados en sí veo que es el trabajo lo que ha causado el daño, aunque por ahora tampoco quiero echar las cartas al vuelo, puesto que puede haber mil y un factores detrás. Quiero trabajar este aspecto lo más hondamente posible. Dime Hermione ¿en qué consiste exactamente tu trabajo, qué funciones realizas en él?

Ron miró a su mujer un tanto apurado, sin embargo ella no se mostró nerviosa en ningún momento, comentando de seguido.

-Me dedico principalmente a establecer relaciones político-comerciales con el resto de países, llevando la documentación y el papeleo y, de vez en cuando, actuando de intérprete.

-Oh, ya veo, trabajo de secretariado básicamente…

-Sí.

-Muy bien… ¿y qué hay de ti, Ronald?

-Pues… me dedico principalmente a ayudar a mi hermano en todo lo posible, a vender productos a los clientes, a llevar las cuentas de vez en cuando, a solicitar los pedidos de material… de todo un poco, después de todo soy copropietario, comparto la mitad de los activos del negocio con él.

-Entiendo. Unos trabajos de lo más dispares, he de decir, no es que sea malo, pero a veces la diferencia entre ellos suele ser el motivo de muchas disputas. No estoy diciendo que debáis cambiar de trabajo ni mucho menos, después de todo seguramente lo que hagáis en ellos os llene y os guste, pero debemos trabajar en que esas diferencias no sean motivos de escarnio o de arengas. A veces lo más simple siempre acaba siendo lo más efectivo. Os voy a sugerir un nuevo ejercicio, a ver qué os parece. Quiero que hagáis un cambio de trabajo-anunció la terapeuta.

Tanto Ron como Hermione se quedaron un tanto confusos, el hombre fue el primero en opinar al respecto.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, es justamente lo que estáis pensando, quiero que el uno ocupe el lugar del otro durante un breve periodo de tiempo, digamos una semana. Hermione se encargará de vender en la tienda y Ron de llevar el papeleo político-administrativo, pero desde un entorno menos hostil como es el del propio hogar. Tranquilos, no va a ser una prueba eminentemente práctica, sólo trabajaremos este cambio de roles a nivel personal.

Hermione se quedó mucho más tranquila, aunque Ron opinó al respecto rápidamente.

-No entiendo ¿entonces debemos hacer el trabajo del otro desde casa? ¡En ese caso no haremos nada!

-¿¡Qué estás insinuando, Ronald?!-masculló entonces Hermione, viendo por dónde iban los tiros.

-¡No insinúo nada, tan solo digo que en ese caso no será un cambio de trabajo real! Además, no me veo trabajando en el ministerio…

-¡Oh, ya veo, entonces ese es el interés que tienes en arreglar lo nuestro! ¡Qué novedad!-le espetó ella, dolida de nuevo.

-¡Asumo entonces que tú tampoco tienes intención de ponerte en mi lugar en la tienda! No me lo digas, supongo que tus aspiraciones personales tampoco casan tanto con la posición de tendero…-murmuró Ron, con tonito.

-¡Lo que no casa para nada somos nosotros, Ronald! ¿¡Cómo hemos llegado a esto?! ¿¡Por qué me casé contigo?!

Hubo entonces un súbito silencio en el que se lo dijeron todo en nada, mirándose mutuamente, Hermione con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y Ron con un gesto de rabia y enfado dibujado en su rostro. Antes de que la cosa fuera a más, la terapeuta medió.

-A ver, a ver, está claro que aún no estábamos preparados para este ejercicio, la cosa iba tan bien que pensé que igual era el momento, perdonadme, no era mi intención provocar esta situación…

-¡Pues enhorabuena, qué buen trabajo!-masculló Ron, molesto.

-¡Ronald!-exclamó Hermione.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Yo sólo digo lo que veo!

-¡Eres un maldito insensible! ¿¡No ves que sólo está tratando de ayudarnos?!

-¡Sí, y mira cómo ha acabado!

-¡Porque tú lo has provocado!

-¡Oh, sí, claro, todo yo, sólo yo, yo soy el culpable en toda esta mierda! ¿¡Y qué hay de ti?! ¡No todo gira a tu maldito alrededor!

Hermione quiso contestar, atacada al extremo, sin embargo la terapeuta cortó de golpe la discusión.

-Vale, tranquilos, tranquilos, no pasa nada, ya habéis descargado un poco de tensión, ahora respiremos hondamente ¿de acuerdo? Dejadlo escapar, eso es, inspiración, expiración…

Las tranquilas y conciliadoras palabras de la mujer sirvieron para apaciguar a los dos, los cuales siguieron sus indicaciones y logrando calmarse un poco. Una vez que las aguas volvieron a su cauce, la terapeuta retomó la sesión.

-Vale, creo que por hoy es más que suficiente, me hubiera gustado trabajar un poco más, pero visto lo visto vamos a tener que abordarlo de otra forma. Olvidaos del ejercicio de cambio de roles, por ahora lo dejaremos aparcado, quiero centrarme en vosotros de forma individual. En la siguiente sesión empezaré contigo, Hermione, y luego irás tú, Ron.

-Está bien.

-Pues vale…

La vena de la frente de Hermione palpitó, sin decir nada.

-No os preocupéis ¿de acuerdo? La rabia y el desasosiego forman parte del proceso, aceptadlo, si tenéis esto en cuenta os será mejor sobrellevarlo. Y, lo más importante, no os limitéis sólo a las sesiones, trabajad esto en casa también, y si podéis tened en cuenta a los niños, que siempre son un buen motor para seguir adelante.

-De acuerdo, gracias por todo, Daphne…-murmuró Hermione, suspirando.

-Estoy aquí para ayudaros, no lo olvidéis.

-¿Puedo irme ya? Tengo unos cuantos pedidos que llegan hoy dentro de media hora…-comentó Ron en ese momento.

-Ah, claro, adelante.

-Bien. Te veo luego en casa.

Hermione tan solo asintió someramente, sin apenas mirarle, y Ron se marchó; una vez solas Hermione no pudo más y se echó a llorar, Daphne se acercó a ella para consolarla.

-Es siempre lo mismo… cada vez lo siento más y más lejos, y yo… no sé cómo sentirme… por qué…-musitó la mujer, entre lágrimas.

-Mira, querida, quiero que sepas que vuestro caso no es el peor que he tenido, he conocido a parejas en peor situación que aun a pesar de mi ayuda y consejo se han acabado separando. Y, si quieres mi opinión, vosotros aún no estáis ahí.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, desde luego, aún hay tiempo para arreglarlo… porque queréis arreglarlo ¿no?

-Ah… sí, sí, claro… por los niños, principalmente.

-Bien, no te preocupes, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano por que todo salga bien ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, Daphne…

La mujer la sonrió, comentando de seguido.

-¿Te viene bien venir el miércoles que viene a la misma hora?

-Sí, puedo perfectamente.

-Estupendo, en ese caso nos vemos el miércoles.

Se despidieron con un sentido abrazo que Hermione no se molestó en tratar de ocultar, casi como si se lo pidiera a gritos. La terapeuta no puso ningún reparo y la envolvió entre sus brazos, lo que hizo sentirse un poco mejor a la mujer.

El aire fresco de otoño de Londres la ayudó a sentirse un poco mejor, mientras su mente comenzaba a divagar por otros derroteros; se había ausentado un tiempo de su puesto para poder acudir a la sesión, pero ahora debía de volver cuanto antes, por lo que buscó un callejón apartado y, en un visto y no visto, se desapareció rápidamente.

Reapareció inmediatamente después en otro callejón colindante a Whitehall, al lado del acceso a unos baños públicos subterráneos que se encontraban cerrados por reforma; Hermione se acercó a ellos y entró en el baño de señoras, encerrándose en uno de los cubículos y metiéndose en la taza sin mayor reparo. Acto seguido tiró de la cadena y, en un visto y no visto, se vio en pleno Atrio del ministerio de magia británico. Los funcionarios iban y venían en un continuo goteo de personas, gente del servicio y memorándums voladores con forma de aviones de papel; muchos la saludaron cortésmente al verla.

-Buenas tardes, señora ministra.

-Que tenga un buen día, señora ministra.

-Buenas tardes-saludó ella, con una sonrisa.

Se dirigió a los ascensores y clicó el botón al primer piso, donde se encontraba su despacho junto a todo su personal de apoyo; nada más llegar su secretaria se acercó a ella para saludarla.

-Ah, señora ministra, ya ha vuelto…

-Sí, Aurora, ya estoy aquí… ¿hay algo pendiente?

-Han llegado algunos pergaminos de diferentes departamentos que requieren de su aprobación, y la recuerdo que tiene dentro de una hora la reunión con la primera ministra muggle por todo ese asunto extraño del Ñéxit, o Béxit…

-Bréxit, Aurora, es Bréxit.

-Eso, Bréxit… que sigo sin entenderlo ¿por qué los muggles quieren separarse de la unión? ¿No fue precisamente por eso por lo que lo hicieron, por la unión?

-Sí, lo sé, son muchas cosas realmente, no creo que nos afecte, al menos de forma directa, pero siempre viene bien asegurarse… no me pases recados, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

Tras eso se metió en su despacho y comenzó a firmar las órdenes para darlas validez; el trabajo, así que fue cosa del trabajo, o al menos eso sostenía Daphne. Podría ser, sin embargo la mujer sentía que no se trataba sólo de eso, sino de muchas más cosas. Llevaban mal hace ya un tiempo, sin embargo había sido recientemente cuando la situación comenzó a decaer peligrosamente, cosa que alarmó a Hermione hasta extremos insospechados. Nunca pensó que llegarían a estar así, y sin embargo la realidad la golpeaba con fuerza en la cara como un mazo de croquet.

Trató de no pensar más en ello mientras firmaba, sin embargo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.

Al punto entró por la puerta un hombre de su edad, de pelo color azabache, despeinado, con una ligera barba sin afeitar, gafas redondas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

-¡Harry!-exclamó ella al verle, levantándose y dándole un abrazo.

-Hola, ya me han dicho que habías vuelto… ¿qué tal?

Ante esa pregunta la mujer puso una cara difícil de discernir, murmurando acto seguido.

-Pues… no lo sé, la verdad ¿bien? No lo sé, realmente no lo sé…

-¿Sí? ¿Qué tal fue la sesión?

-La sesión bien, se nota que la mujer es una experta, pero Ron… no estuvo muy comunicativo…

-Ya… hablé con él antes de que se fuera, pero no parecía muy convencido, más por la sesión que por otra cosa.

-Pues porque no le interesa, como todo lo demás…

-Vamos, no digas eso, sabes que a él le importas…

-¿Sí? pues hay veces que no lo parece…

Hermione se dio la vuelta y miró por el ventanal que daba a la inmensidad del Atrio, viendo desde allí la fuente de los hermanos mágicos recientemente restaurada. Harry aprovechó para volver a hablar.

-Mira, conoces a Ron tan bien como yo, y sabes muy bien que a veces puede llegar a ser muy suyo, sin embargo él siempre te ha querido, tanto como a Hugo y a Rose…

-¿Tú crees? Hay veces que llego a pensar si eso ha sido así, al menos durante los últimos años. Es que no es sólo por la indiferencia, es por todo, por cómo se comporta, por cómo me da de lado cada vez más, como si no estuviera ahí… y me duele, Harry. Me duele mucho…

Esas últimas palabras las pronunció en un débil y lastimero gemido, sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas; Harry la abrazó y ella se echó sobre él mientras lloraba en silencio. De las pocas personas que sabían su actual situación con Ron él era una de ellas junto con Ginny, sus padres y los de Ron. Hugo y Rose no sospechaban nada y seguían carteándoles desde Hogwarts con el mismo tono feliz y entusiasmado.

-Vamos, Hermi, no te vengas abajo, te conozco bien, eres una persona fuerte y decidida, estoy seguro de que Ron pondrá de su parte, aunque al principio le cueste…

-Eso espero, realmente lo espero. Es que son tantos años ya, Harry, que parezca que ahora ya no hayan valido nada. Según la doctora es cosa del trabajo, pero yo siento que hay algo más. Tú sabes cuánto me ha costado llegar hasta aquí, todo por lo que he luchado…

-Lo sé, lo sé, y ahora los elfos domésticos tienen mucho que agradecerte, Hermi, además del resto de la comunidad mágica en general…

-Precisamente ¿y ahora resulta que ha sido cosa de todo ese esfuerzo por lo que estamos así? No es por desacreditar o no agradecer a la doctora, pero permíteme ponerlo en duda…

-Claramente no puede ser sólo por eso…

-Por supuesto que no.

El chico azabache la miró por un momento, como inseguro, sin embargo en ese momento ella comentó.

-No se lo dije a la doctora, pero… desde que estamos así siento que algo en mi vida nunca ha estado bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó él, extrañado.

-Me refiero a que… noto como si hubiese algo que no termina de encajar, como… si se hubiese forzado…

-¿Forzado?

-Sí, forzado… sé que suena extraño, pero no lo sé, no sé qué pensar, la verdad…

Hermione miró al suelo con gesto afligido, sin embargo Harry la cogió de las manos y se dirigió a ella con actitud tranquilizadora.

-Mira, sé que Ron no es perfecto, pero es buena persona, él te quiere, y estoy seguro de que al final podréis arreglarlo.

Ante eso la chica sonrió, murmurando de seguido.

-Lo sé… gracias, Harry, por apoyarme y estar ahí…

-Siempre, y lo sabes.

Los dos compartieron sendas sonrisas en un gesto de profunda confianza y sin soltarse siquiera las manos; por un instante algo surgió en la mente de la chica, como un extraño y vago recuerdo, sin embargo en ese justo momento oyó a su secretaria comentar desde el otro lado.

-Señora ministra, la recuerdo la reunión con la primera ministra muggle en media hora.

-Ay, sí…

-Ah ¿vas a verte con May?

-Sí, he quedado con ella.

-Es por lo del Bréxit ¿no?

-Sí, no creo que nos afecte, al menos de manera directa, pero es todo verlo.

-Bien, ya me contarás, en el Departamento de Seguridad andamos también atentos a cómo se resuelve, creemos que algunos mortífagos que siguen en busca y captura aprovechen para intentar escapar a otros países de Europa, y como empiecen a imponer aranceles de algún tipo puede que nos vayamos a ver en un problema… al menos con otros ministerios mágicos.

-Bueno, a ver qué sale, ya te contaré.

Los dos se despidieron con otro abrazo y Hermione se marchó por donde había venido, aunque esta vez utilizó una de las tantas chimeneas conectadas a la red flu que allí había, acabando directamente en un pasillo del número 10 de Downing Street. Al otro lado un miembro de seguridad muggle la vio de refilón e inquirió.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí, señorita? ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Ay, sí, se lo agradecería…-murmuró Hermione, preparando su varita en su manga.

En cuanto lo tuvo enfrente, la blandió rápidamente sin que ni siquiera se enterara, al tiempo que recitaba en su mente.

-Confundus.

Al punto el hombre se quedó como aturrullado, a lo que ella aprovechó para comentar.

-He venido a una pequeña entrevista con la primera ministra, Theresa May, me espera en su despacho.

-Eh… ah, sí, sí, pase…

Hermione entró por la puerta, al tiempo que oía al hombre se seguridad comentar.

-Bof, necesito un café…

Nada más entrar vio a mano izquierda el retrato de Ulick Gamp, el primer ministro de magia, el cual saludó brevemente a Hermione en cuanto la vio; acto seguido le dio un toque a la cerradura de la puerta con su varita, cerrándola, y luego insonorizó todo el despacho con un rápido muffliato. Una vez lista vio a May sentada en su escritorio, sin ni siquiera haberse percatado de su presencia y leyendo algunos papeles.

-Buenas tardes, señora May ¿mucho trabajo?-inquirió ella con educación.

La aludida dio un tremendo bote en su silla, aunque al ver quien era se quedó más tranquila, aunque masculló.

-¡Señorita Granger! Diablos, qué susto me ha dado, no vuelva a hacer eso…

-Perdón, no era mi intención asustarla…

-Perdonada, supongo… que igual si no lo hago me convierte en rana…

-Oh, vamos, señora May, creo que no soy tan mala…

-No, no realmente, el señor Shacklebolt era todo un encanto también, pero la manía que tienen de aparecerse así sin más es muy poco ortodoxa, si me permite el comentario…

-No se preocupe, trataré de corregir eso… ¿le avisó el señor Gamp que venía?

-Eh… sí, sí, por suerte tenía algo de tiempo, he pedido que no me molesten… ¿sobre qué quería hablar?

-Sobre el asunto del Bréxit, ya sabe…

-Oh, sí, precisamente es lo que más me tiene ocupada actualmente, estoy tratando de garantizar una salida limpia y sin dramas, pero no todo el mundo está por la labor…

-Eso es lo que más nos preocupa precisamente…

-¿Ah, sí? pero tenía entendido que ustedes lo hacían todo aparte…

-Y lo seguimos haciendo, pero ya sabe que me he dedicado a reformar de arriba abajo todo el ministerio y ahora algunas cosas se hacen de manera distinta.

-¿De veras? ¿Pero tengo que hacer algo?-inquirió May, ceñuda.

-No, no, descuide, entre nosotras seguirá habiendo la misma comunicación a puerta cerrada y nada más.

-Ah, bien… en ese caso no veo cómo el proceso de salida podría afectarles…

-Es más complejo, quizás, por eso quería hablar con usted.

-Ya… oh, se me olvidaba ¿un té? Me lo acaban de traer-inquirió May, mirando a un juego de té cercano.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

Antes de que la mujer se moviera la varita de Hermione se agitó y, al punto, la bandeja en una cómoda cercana se movió sola hasta posarse en el escritorio de May, al tiempo que la tetera se alzaba y vertía una buena cantidad de té en dos tazas; acto seguido la leche le siguió, echando sólo una nube, y un par de azucarillos acabaron cayendo en las dos tazas, las cuales se movieron hasta las dos mujeres. May se quedó mirando la suya con cara de circunstancia, hasta que finalmente Hermione la despertó.

-Señora May…

-Ah, sí, sí… perdón, es que no termino de acostumbrarme…

-Quizás me he pasado un poco…

-No, no, es sólo que… es increíble.

-Parece magia.

Ante esa salida las dos mujeres se rieron abiertamente, mientras removían sus tés.

-Pero bueno, en cuanto lo de la salida… ¿pues qué quiere que la diga, señorita Granger? Ya sabe que hubo una votación, el pueblo habló y ha recaído en mí el proceso, por lo que intento llevarlo con la mayor entereza posible, pero los demócratas me siguen poniendo trabas y trabas… es un dolor.

-Sí, ya he leído como van las cosas en el _Daily Mail_ …

-¿Lee nuestra prensa?

-Sí, desde luego, me gusta estar informada, tanto por parte de la comunidad mágica como de la suya.

-Oh… curioso…

-¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió Hermione, extrañada.

-No, es sólo que todo este asunto de la comunidad mágica no ha sido plato de buen gusto para los anteriores ministros, la cosa viene de lejos, de los tiempos de John Major…

-Oh, claro, la segunda guerra mágica…

-Por lo que sé por documentos dejados por mis predecesores, una práctica común, estaba todo el santo día atacado, ya que debía de excusar todo lo que pasaba con hechos científicos realistas. Debido a esto la cosa no fue muy cordial, que digamos, y otros ministros también se quejaron al respecto, el que más baza metió fue Tony Blair, decía que le había tocado el tonto o algo así…

-¿El tonto?

-Sí, parece ser que el ministro de magia de por aquel entonces no debía de tener muchas luces, siempre tenía la mirada perdida y balbuceaba tonterías…

El ceño de Hermione se frunció, pensando a toda velocidad, pero entonces recordó algo y comentó.

-Ah, claro, Thicknesse…

-¿Quién?

-Pius Thicknesse fue ministro de magia durante un breve periodo de tiempo entre el 97 y 98, pero el pobre hombre estaba bajo el control de los mortífagos y no era consciente de sus actos, igual es por eso que le parecía tonto al señor Blair…

-Oh, sí, los mortífagos esos… dígame por favor que ya no están, bastante tenemos ya con los del ISIS…-masculló la mujer, preocupada.

-No, no se preocupe, los que huyeron en su momento fueron capturados y sentenciados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, aún quedan algunos sin capturar, pero no suponen ninguna amenaza seria.

-Vale, menos mal, me quedo mucho más tranquila… ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí, Tony Blair, estuvo esos años quejándose mucho, pero luego llegó el señor Shacklebolt y se quedó encantado con él, junto con los posteriores que llegaron, ni Gordon Brown ni David Cameron tuvieron quejas al respecto, y yo tampoco, a decir verdad.

-Ya, lo cierto es que Shacklebolt tenía una presencia de lo más confiable y tranquilizadora, su mandato sirvió para calmar a la comunidad mágica y reparar el daño que la segunda guerra mágica provocó, lo cierto es que lo hizo muy bien.

-Tengo que admitir que al principio yo también me asusté mucho, pero él me explicó con pelos y señales todo lo que había pasado y me quedé mucho más tranquila… y ahora está usted, que a decir verdad es la ministra de magia más joven que he conocido…

-Sí, bueno, no soy la primera ministra de magia ni mucho menos, pero conmigo rompieron el molde, literalmente hablando, ya que es precisamente lo que he hecho. El ministerio llevaba siglos anticuado, ya era hora que se adaptara a los vientos de cambio… y he de decir que muchos de esos cambios vinieron motivados por algunas de sus políticas, para hacer los procesos más sencillos-añadió Hermione.

Ante esa información May se quedó sorprendida, e incluso un tanto halagada, murmurando de seguido.

-Vaya, querida, menuda sorpresa me da, gracias…

-Ya ve, después de todo siempre he pensado que no somos tan distintas al fin y al cabo…

-Oh, es usted un encanto…

Las dos se rieron levemente, dando un sorbo a sus tés, aunque en ese momento el retrato del primer ministro de magia habló dirigiéndose a ellas.

-Si me permiten el inciso, señora y señorita, debo decir que nunca antes había visto a ambos ministerios tan bien compenetrados… impresionante, debo decir.

-Gracias por sus palabras, señor Gamp…-murmuró Hermione, azorada.

-Siempre he tenido curiosidad ¿usted quien fue?-inquirió May, dirigiéndose a él.

-Yo fui el primerísimo ministro de magia, allá por 1707, y seguí siéndolo hasta 1718, me reeligieron dos veces.

-Oh, nada mal, un periodo considerable de tiempo…

-Creé el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, lidié con los efectos del estatuto internacional del secreto, tranquilizando a la población mágica, y definí por primera vez las que ahora son las maldiciones imperdonables, condenando a cadena perpetua en Azkaban a todo aquel mago que las usara contra otros magos o los muggles-reveló Gamp con todo detalle.

-Ya veo… cuántas cosas…-murmuró May, impresionada.

-Hasta el momento las relaciones entre el ministerio de magia y el muggle han sido meramente simbólicas, pero he decir que con la señorita Granger parece surgir una nueva perspectiva…-comentó Gamp.

Ante eso Hermione sonrió, anunciando al respecto.

-Puede que haya pensado en algo, sí… ¿cómo vería usted aparecer conmigo en algún acto conmemorativo de carácter mágico, señora May?

Esa idea cogió con la guardia baja a la aludida, la cual no pareció estar muy en contra al principio, comentando de seguido.

-Oh, pues no me importaría, aunque habría que pensar en horarios, excusas…

-No se preocupe, es una mera idea, al menos por ahora, la dejaré que lo vaya pensando.

-Oh, está bien, está bien…

Durante el resto de la reunión hablaron más sobre el Bréxit y sus posibles efectos, en los que May aseguró que haría todo lo posible por que fueran lo menos abruptos posibles; en un principio apenas se notaría en el mundo mágico, pero en cuanto se hiciera efectivo de manera oficial Hermione acordó con ella enviar observadores mágicos que tomaran nota sobre posibles efectos que les pudieran salpicar a ellos de alguna u otra forma. A May le pareció bien y lo acordaron oficialmente por escrito, firmando las dos en un pergamino que lo acreditaba.

-Vaya, y pensar que ahora se lleva el papel…

-Sí, algunas cosas no cambian nunca por mucho que estemos en 2018…

-Curioso cuanto menos…

Recogiendo sus cosas, la cartera de Hermione se resbaló y cayó en el escritorio de May, dejando a la vista una foto de Ron y sus dos hijos; éstos miraban a cámara, sonrientes y felices, esbozando alguna que otra cara rara, y por su parte Ron sonreía someramente.

-Oh ¿es su familia?

-Ah, sí, mis hijos, Hugo y Rose, que ahora están en Hogwarts, y… mi marido, Ronald…

Por un instante la chica miró a la foto, sin poder evitar sentirse triste al respecto, lo que enseguida notó May.

-¿Se encuentra bien, querida?

-Ah… sí… bueno… sí, en realidad sí, no se preocupe.

-No es por meterme donde no me llaman, sólo preguntaba, perdone si he sido muy indiscreta…

-No, está bien, no se preocupe, es sólo que… mi marido y yo hemos estado teniendo problemas últimamente, pero lo estamos arreglando.

-Entiendo, siempre hay problemas… pero bueno, seguro que podrán solucionarlo.

-Gracias, señora May…

Finalmente se despidió de ella y se marchó por la misma chimenea, despistando una vez más al guardia y regresando así al ministerio de magia.

Ya casi era la hora de plegar, puesto que la reunión con May se había alargado un tanto, pero antes de marcharse regresó un momento a su despacho para archivar el documento oficial y volviendo a casa.

Hermione vivía cerca de Westminster, en un piso cercano al ministerio y no muy lejos también del callejón Diagon, donde Ron trabajaba; debido a sus orígenes muggles a la mujer no le importaba vivir entre ellos y en un ambiente no tan mágico, lo que en parte incomodaba a Ron, el cual estaba acostumbrado justamente a lo contrario. Esto también había sido motivos de discusiones en el pasado, cosa que en parte también se fueron agravando con el paso del tiempo.

Entró en su casa de seguido, dirigiéndose a su despacho al otro lado del piso para dejar sus cosas y yendo después al salón, donde Ron se encontraba leyendo el _Profeta_ sentado en un sillón.

-Hola…-saludó ella, algo apurada.

-Buenas-murmuró él, sin despegar la vista del periódico.

Hubo un breve silencio que se sintió como si pesara un quintal, la mujer buscó las palabras adecuadas antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Qué tal en la tienda?

-Bien, como siempre, reponiendo y vendiendo… nada nuevo realmente.

-Ya…

Por un momento pensó que él la iba a preguntar por su día en el ministerio, sin embargo esa pregunta nunca llegó; algo molesta debido a esto decidió sacarlo ella misma a colación.

-Hoy me he visto con Theresa May, la primera ministra muggle. Lo cierto es que es una mujer de lo más agradable, nos llevamos sorprendentemente bien, incluso Ulick Gamp nos lo remarcó…

-Muy bien…

Hermione ahogó como pudo otro suspiro, aunque en un momento dado masculló.

-Por favor, Ron… yo sólo quiero que esto funcione, que estemos bien… la doctora dijo…

-Sí, sí, ya sé lo que la doctora dijo, pero precisamente no entiendo por qué tenemos que contar nuestros problemas a una muggle ¿no hubiera sido mejor acudir a una terapeuta mágica?

-Una vieja amiga mía muggle me la recomendó, y tiene muy buenas referencias en internet, por eso la elegí, no por otra cosa…

-Ya, claro, supongo que fue por eso por lo que me colaste una sesión a traición sin consultarme siquiera…

-¡Si lo hice fue porque la necesitábamos! ¡Si te hubiera dicho algo te hubieras negado en redondo!

-¡Ah, entonces admites que lo hiciste expresamente!

-¿¡Y qué querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Que lo dejara estar y siguiéramos igual que hace varios años?! ¡Ronald, por favor, yo sólo quiero que volvamos a ser felices! ¿¡En qué momento nuestro matrimonio se empezó a sentir como… como… una farsa?!

El silencio posterior fue tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, los dos se miraron a los ojos, ella con expresión desesperada y él con gesto serio y distante.

-¿Entonces eso es lo que crees que somos? ¿Una farsa?

-¡No, yo sólo digo lo que se siente! ¡Antes éramos felices, Ron! ¡Cuando nacieron Hugo y Rose también! ¿¡Por qué ahora no?! ¿¡En qué momento todo eso cambió?!

Ante esa pregunta el hombre se quedó callado, como si no pudiera o no quisiera responder a esa pregunta; finalmente se pronunció al respecto.

-No lo sé… yo sólo sé que nada es como antes, y ni siquiera sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Se supone que debo sentir algo, pero por alguna razón… no lo hago. No sé por qué.

Ante esa revelación Hermione se quedó helada, sobre todo por la frialdad e indiferencia con lo que lo dijo; quiso decir algo al respecto, sin embargo nada salió de su boca, demasiado impactada como para hablar. Finalmente la mujer se marchó, dejando solo a Ron en el salón junto con sus pensamientos.

Por su parte ella se encerró en su despacho y allí se desahogó a gusto, llorando débilmente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la hacía esto? Por más que trataba de dar con una respuesta sentía que no podía, lo que la frustraba aún más. Creía que tras la boda todo iba a ser perfecto y de color de rosa, que aun a pesar de sus diferencias iban a poder ser felices, sin embargo el tiempo terminó por demostrarla lo contrario, lo que la entristecía enormemente. Después de veinte años, un matrimonio y dos hijos, todo parecía diluirse como si no valiera nada. Y eso la dolía mucho más de lo que ella misma se hubiera esperado.

Afuera jirones de nubes compactas comenzaban a arremolinarse sobre Londres, amenazando con lluvia.

* * *

¡Vaya por dios! ¿Os podéis creer que, cuatro años después de ocurrírseme una idea, ahora me ponga a escribirla? ¡Viva yo! XD pero bueno, quizás haya sido porque he vuelto a escribir acerca de Harry Potter después de largo tiempo escribiendo sólo acerca de ponis, que sepáis que ese estúpido e inspirador Volgrand también tiene parte de culpa, pero bueno, dejemos de divagar y hablemos sobre esta idea.

Hará cosa ya de cuatro años cuando Jotacá dijo aquello de que se arrepentía de casar a Ron y Hermione y todo el mundo puso el grito en el cielo; personalmente yo no lo hice, de hecho recuerdo que me quedé con una extraña cara de satisfacción al tiempo que pensaba: I was right all along! XD y sí, soy Harrmony a ultranza, qué queréis que os diga, yo vi ahí una progresión natural entre dos personajes bien construidos y me dije: ah, ya veo, genial, estos dos hacen una pareja monísima. Pero entonces va Jotacá y me mete con calzador dos relaciones salidas de la nada y me quedo en plan: ¿ein? pero bueno, lo dejo ahí que no quiero discusiones tontas.

El caso es que cuando dijo en aquella entrevista que tal vez Ron y Hermione necesitarían terapia de pareja me quedé pensando todo intrigado ¿y cómo serían esas sesiones de terapia de pareja? el caso es que la idea surgió justo ahí, sin embargo no hice nada con ella, probablemente porque por aquel entonces estaba ocupado escribiendo sobre ponis. Y ahora, cuatro años después, me pongo a escribir. Si es que...

Pero bueno, sobre la historia en sí habrá mucho diálogo por obvias razones, iré escarbando la relación entre los distintos personajes y puede que haya alguna que otra subtrama entre medias, pero nada demasiado grande, tampoco quiero extenderme mucho.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Hermione**

-Recuerdo que Ron comentó que os conocisteis en el mismo internado donde tus hijos ahora estudian…

-Ah, sí…

-Cuéntame como fue…

-Oh, bueno, tendríamos once años cuando nos conocimos, recuerdo que fue en el tren de ida… estaba hablando con Harry en uno de los compartimentos, yo buscaba un sapo que un amigo había perdido…

-¿Un sapo?

-Ah… sí, era su mascota…

-Extraña mascota… Harry es amigo tuyo ¿no?

-Ah, sí, un amigo muy cercano y muy querido…

-Ajá… ¿y cómo fue el momento? ¿Conectasteis bien?

-Sí, lo cierto es que no tuvimos problemas, al menos cuando nos conocimos…

-Oh, anticipación, entonces sí que hubo algo…

-Sí, no te voy a mentir, al principio eran muy criticones conmigo sólo porque era disciplinada y algo orgullosa. Pero después de… cierto incidente, en el cual me ayudaron, nos volvimos más cercanos y olvidamos nuestras diferencias.

-Ya veo… típico, en el buen sentido, por supuesto, las amistades duraderas siempre pasan por escollos, al menos al principio, es precisamente eso lo que más las define porque se forjan a través del tiempo y los malos momentos, los cuales ayudan a cimentarlas.

-Sí… aunque no fue el único escollo, eso sí.

-Cuéntame, aunque no me malinterpretes, no es por ser cotilla, es por saber más de vuestra relación y cómo se fue forjando…

-Sí, no pasa nada. Lo cierto es que no fue hasta el cuarto curso cuando me empecé a fijar en Ron, pero por aquel entonces no hacía más que atacarme y pedirme favores con los deberes cuando no le quedaba más remedio. Era algo así como el último recurso para él, y cuando vino el baile de navidad no quiso pedirme ser su pareja de baile desde el primer momento y yo fui con un chico de intercambio, un búlgaro, lo que le puso celoso…

-Oh, ya veo por dónde van los tiros…

-Sí, es justamente lo que estás pensando, se puso celoso, me atacó, arruinó la que sería una noche muy especial… fue un asco, la verdad.

-Sí, todos hemos pasado por una situación parecida alguna vez, los celos sacan lo peor de la gente, y no siempre es fácil manejarlos, especialmente para los hombres. Aunque asumo que se le pasaría…

-Sí, al final dejé de verme con el búlgaro, ya que después de todo no llegué a tener nada serio con él, no era más que físico. Nuestra relación mejoró, pero su orgullo siempre se interponía entre nosotros, Ron siempre ha sido muy cabezón y obstinado, pero en el fondo es buen chico… o al menos lo era antes…

-Cuidado ahí, no te aferres al pasado, es lo peor que puedes hacer, te lo digo yo, he tratado a muchas otras mujeres que tenían el mismo problema y les costó mucho dejarlo atrás.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que… me duele ¿sabes? Vale que no era perfecto, y yo tampoco, yo nunca he sido de las que se consideran perfectas, pero… me gustaba pretender que todo lo era aunque sólo fuera para mí misma…

-Entiendo, complejo de inferioridad… infancia dura, asumo.

-Sí…

-Qué me vas a contar, los niños pueden llegar a ser muy crueles, más que los adultos incluso.

-Cuéntame algo que no sepa…

-El Chelsea ha empatado a dos con el Manchester.

Ese comentario dejó a Hermione un tanto extrañada, a lo que enseguida murmuró.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando?

-Nada, pero estoy segura de que no lo sabías…

Hermione quiso responder, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que así era realmente y no pudo evitar reírse tontamente junto a Daphne.

-Vaya… gracias, lo necesitaba…

-Siempre viene bien desconectar aunque sólo sea un poquito. Experiencia personal, la gente suele tender a expresarse demasiado en determinados momentos y no dejan fluir apropiadamente sus emociones. Yo siempre he creído que un ambiente propicio ayuda a relajarse a la gente y contar mejor lo que les aflige. Además, la compenetración es vital también…

-Sí, lo cierto es que estoy muy cómoda…

-Bien, me alegro, ese es siempre mi principal objetivo, hacer que la gente se abra no porque yo esté aquí y se sientan obligados a ello, sino porque sean ellos los que tomen la iniciativa, esto facilita mucho el proceso. Yo no estoy aquí para juzgarte sino para ayudarte.

-Gracias…

A eso la terapeuta esbozó una amistosa sonrisa, diciéndoselo todo en nada. Realmente era toda una profesional, Hermione se sentía a gusto con ella y esa sesión estaba resultando ser bastante reconfortante en muchos sentidos. Nunca antes había hablado en profundidad sobre su relación con Ron así, y eso la daba más motivos para seguir contándola más cosas.

-Pero bueno, retomemos el hilo tras relajarnos un poco. ¿Hubo más escollos durante vuestra etapa escolar? ¿Fueron antes o después de empezar la relación?

-Antes, los escollos frenaron de cierta forma la relación, si no hubiera sido por ellos yo creo que hubiésemos empezado a salir mucho antes. Hubo un momento crítico en el cual discutimos fuertemente y… me abandonó. A mí y a Harry.

-¿De veras? ¿Qué pasó ahí?-inquirió Daphne, intrigada.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual Hermione pensó a toda velocidad; evidentemente no la iba a contar que su aún no novio les abandonó por influjo de un artefacto oscuro, por lo que pensó a toda velocidad algún tipo de equivalente que justificara una actitud semejante.

-Fue complicado… digamos que se dejó influenciar por malas compañías que le pusieron en nuestra contra y nos dejó. A mí me hizo mucho daño, después de todo eran más de seis años juntos de amistad, y eso me dejó devastada. Si no hubiera sido por Harry las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas…

-Ya veo… háblame del tal Harry, dijiste que era un amigo cercano…

-Fue él quien nos mantenía juntos cuando discutíamos y peleábamos, siempre íbamos juntos, en el colegio nos llamaban el trío de oro. Y así era, éramos inseparables, y fue precisamente por eso por lo que me dolió tanto, no sólo porque para entonces ya me gustara. Sobre Harry… él siempre estuvo conmigo, sin importar qué. Nunca discutíamos, nunca nos enfadábamos, siempre estaba ahí para mí cuando las cosas iban mal. Siempre tan bueno, tan leal, tan fuerte, dispuesto a lo que fuera por sus amigos. Sin él… probablemente no estaría aquí… ni yo, ni Ron ni nadie…

Daphne escuchaba atentamente todas y cada una de las palabras de Hermione, notando que había algo mucho más profundo tras ellas. Frunció el ceño, extrañada por el abrupto cambio que había acontecido en tan solo una breve fracción de segundo, viendo cómo la calma regresaba a la tribulada mente de la mujer aunque sólo fuera por un instante.

-Por lo que veo ese tal Harry es importante para ti…

-Mucho…

-¿Cuánto exactamente? ¿Cuál sería la escala?

-Diez-murmuró Hermione sin dudar.

Eso pareció sorprender a la terapeuta, la cual empezaba a dudar al respecto acerca de lo que decía.

-¿Y en cuanto a Ron? ¿Cuál sería la escala?

Hermione quiso responder, sin embargo se encontró con que no la salían las palabras, haciéndola dudar cada vez más; Daphne decidió intervenir comentando.

-No tengas en cuenta los más recientes acontecimientos, tú tan solo di una cifra…

-Pues… sería… ¿ocho? Si, ocho… no, espera… nueve… sí, nueve, definitivamente.

-¿Estás segura?-inquirió Daphne, ceñuda.

-Sí… sí, sí, por supuesto. Nueve. No hay ninguna duda, nueve.

El silencio posterior se sintió un tanto incomodo, tanto para Hermione como para la propia terapeuta, la cual reparó sus notas brevemente, viendo entonces la progresión y murmurando mentalmente al respecto.

-Qué extraño…

Aun sí lo dejó estar y decidió reencauzar la conversación rápidamente.

-Eh… vale, está claro que esos escollos lastraron de cierta forma el comienzo de la relación, por lo que he podido intuir por lo que me has explicado desde pequeña tendías a ser muy disciplinada ¿sigues siéndolo ahora o dirías que has cambiado al respecto?

-Lo sigo siendo, por supuesto, el trabajo es importante para mí, y mi conocimiento aún más, todo lo que he hecho bien lo atestigua. Cierto es que antes tendía a ser muy marisabidilla, pero con el tiempo fui corrigiendo ese defecto…

-Oh, sí, a los niños no les gusta nada que les corrijan, sobre todo las niñas de su edad, se creen estar muy por encima de su propia capacidad…

-Que me vas a contar, Ronald lo hacía constantemente, y luego me pedía que le hiciera los deberes…

-Típico, es la ley del mínimo esfuerzo, sagrada para los menos aplicados, pero bueno, bien si pudiste corregirlo. Ahora, en cuanto a la relación cómo tal ¿qué tal fueron los primeros años?

-Oh, pues una maravilla, Ronald maduró de repente y se volvió atento, cariñoso, servicial…

-¿No peleabais?

-No, no realmente, al menos no en plan serio, si peleábamos eran por tonterías, y muchas veces terminaban… bueno, ya sabes…

Ante eso Daphne esbozó una sonrisita zalamera, viendo por dónde iban los tiros, sin embargo aprovechó el momento para comentar al respecto.

-Ahora que lo comentas… cuestión importante… ¿qué tal el sexo?

Hermione se tomó un momento antes de contestar, aunque antes inquirió.

-¿Vas a preguntarle lo mismo a Ron? Lo digo porque igual puede que se cierre en banda…

-Descuida, cariño, sé muy bien que los hombres no hablan de sexo así sin más, por eso prefiero preguntártelo a ti.

-Vale. Pues mira, al principio muy bien, sobre todo cuando empezamos formalmente, éramos muy apasionados, supongo que tras tantos años al final lo dejamos salir todo…

-Represión… bueno, al menos os aliviasteis, bien, no es buena a largo plazo-murmuró Daphne.

-Era todo muy intenso, había mucho feeling entre nosotros, muchos preliminares, y muchos buenos finales también…-murmuró Hermione, algo colorada.

-Oh, preliminares, bien, son importantes. ¿Cuántas veces a la semana?

-Pues… igual lo ves un poco exagerado…-masculló la mujer, algo cortada.

-Huy, cariño, si yo te contara…-murmuró Daphne, divertida.

-Eh… sí, vale, pues… todas las noches-admitió ella, encendida al extremo.

-Oh… ya veo… qué bien ¿no? Dormiríais como bebés después…

-Sí, la verdad es que sí…

Las dos se rieron con confidencia, aunque la terapeuta murmuró al poco rato.

-Que no te avergüence, no hay nada malo con tener sexo todos los días, es normal que lo tuvierais si había tanta represión entre vosotros al principio, como tú bien misma dijiste antes lo soltasteis todo y os quedasteis satisfechos, por lo que en ese sentido es una respuesta natural del propio cuerpo, y una fase normal en todas las relaciones. El sexo es vida, se disfruta en pareja y no sólo por simples y meros fines reproductivos, sino por disfrutar del placer y divertirse juntos. Esto es lo que muchas parejas suelen olvidar con el tiempo, y muchas veces suele ser la causa de muchas rupturas e incluso desengaños amorosos. Esto es algo que todo buen terapeuta sabe, e incluso tuvo obsesionado a Freud durante toda su vida, para él todas las psicopatías habidas y por haber provenían directamente del sexo o de la madre.

-Sí, aunque tenía entendido que los terapeutas y los psicoanalistas no os tratáis mucho-murmuró Hermione, curiosa.

-Es una cuestión de método, personalmente no veo mal algunas de sus teorías, y personalmente conozco a algunos psicoanalistas con los que mantengo buenas relaciones. Sí que estoy de acuerdo con él en que el sexo es un factor importante a tener en cuenta, pero tenerlo como el principal causante de todos los males de la humanidad… no lo considero del todo correcto.

-Entiendo…

-Vale, entonces bien, al menos al principio, pero ¿qué tal ahora?

Esta vez Hermione tardó un poco más en contestar, murmurando al poco rato.

-Pues… bah, para qué te voy a mentir. Después de dos embarazos no tenemos intención de tener más hijos, y evidentemente ya no es como antes. Alguna que otra vez cae algún revolcón, pero… no se siente igual. Parece más como una obligación que algo movido por el deseo…

-Huy, mal, el sexo no es ninguna obligación, tiene que salir de los dos, no por simple planificación…

-Sí, además, desde que estamos mal ya apenas me toca, y…

Las palabras parecieron abandonar a Hermione en ese momento, dejándola disonantemente callada y mirando a la nada con expresión triste. Daphne anotó más cosas en su cuaderno, comentando al poco rato.

-Evidentemente no vais a hacer nada si os encontráis en pleno tratamiento, el distanciamiento es usual en estos casos, si te notas muy… apurada, siempre puedes recurrir a la masturbación, un clásico, rudimentario pero eficaz. Y no te reprimas, si realmente sientes la necesidad, hazlo, no te contengas, necesitas descargar estrés y malas vibraciones, por lo que no lo dudes.

-Está bien…

Hubo un breve silencio durante el cual Daphne dio otro repaso a sus notas, murmurando al poco rato.

-Vale, creo que con esto tendré suficiente para empezar… ¿tienes alguna sugerencia?

-¿Sugerencia?

-Sí, algún comentario sobre la sesión, crítica constructiva hacia mí, las acepto sin problemas…

El comentario dio que pensar a la mujer, murmurando al poco rato.

-Bueno… recuerdo que durante la primera sesión comentaste que el trabajo había provocado todo esto, pero si quieres que te sea sincera yo no lo creo, es decir, he trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta donde estoy, tanto Ron como Harry me han apoyado, y personalmente no creo que ese sea el motivo…

-Oh, entiendo, lo recuerdo, comprendo que lo pienses, eso tan solo fue un comentario al respecto de lo que me explicasteis acerca de vuestros trabajos, tan solo es una opción, ni mucho menos voy a decir que haya sido única y exclusivamente por eso, pero por ahora voy a limitarme a trabajar con vosotros de forma más individual, al menos de momento.

-Está bien, gracias Daphne.

-Estupendo. ¿Qué tal en casa a todo esto? ¿Habéis intentado trabajarlo un poco?

Ante eso Hermione suspiró, murmurando al respecto.

-Tú lo has dicho, lo he intentado, pero Ron no está por lo labor…

-Ya… bueno, a ver qué me cuenta, dile que venga el próximo miércoles a la misma hora ¿de acuerdo?

-Se lo diré.

Las dos mujeres se despidieron dándose un sentido abrazo y la terapeuta la acompañó hasta la puerta; una vez sola frunció el ceño, pensando en ella y volviendo a su estudio, donde volvió a comprobar una vez más su libreta. Aún recordaba ese súbito cambio de perspectiva que la dejó ciertamente chocada, como si se hubiesen invertido las tornas, y se quedó pensando larga y pausadamente.

-Quizás… bueno, a ver qué me dice el marido…

* * *

Mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio sumida en sus propios pensamientos, éstos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente cuando empezó a sonarla el móvil. Aunque fuera una bruja y ministra de magia, para más señas, sus raíces muggles siempre iban a estar ahí y, en ese sentido, tampoco se alejaba de ellas, combinándolas incluso y usando las distintas formas de comunicación que ambos mundos la ofrecían. En el caso del móvil lo usaba sobre todo para hablar con sus familiares muggles e incluso con algún que otro compañero mago que también lo usaba, como Harry o el señor Weasley, el cual todavía se quedaba mirando a la pantalla fascinado al ver que ya no había que tocar los botones para marcar los números.

Nada más mirar la pantalla vio que se trataba de su madre, cogiéndolo a la mayor celeridad posible.

-Hola mamá…

-Hola hija ¿qué tal? ¿Estás en el trabajo?

-No, acabo de salir de terapia.

-Ay, es verdad, que era hoy… aunque espera, eso está cerca del ministerio ¿no?

-Sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Lo digo porque he bajado al centro a hacer unas compras, estoy en Westminster, he pensado que podemos quedar a tomar algo si tienes tiempo.

Técnicamente debía de volver al ministerio para retomar la agenda, pero dado que había salido de la sesión y tenía ganas de hablar con alguien, Hermione no vio por qué no quedar con su madre, la cual siempre la había dado muy buenos consejos a lo largo de toda su vida.

-Ah, está bien, me vendrá bien desconectar un poco… ¿dónde estás?

-En un pub justo enfrente de la parada del metro de Saint James Park.

-Vale, no estoy lejos, voy para allá.

-Vale, hija, te espero.

Colgó de seguido y se apartó un momento en un callejón cercano para conjurar un rápido patronus que mandara un mensaje a su secretaria.

-Aurora, voy a tardar un poco en volver, dile a Harry que se ocupe de lo que haya por mí, no tardaré mucho.

Tras un rápido movimiento de muñeca con su varita su patronus con forma de nutria echó a correr, perdiéndose en la lejanía sin que los muggles notaran su presencia; tras eso regresó a la calle e hizo mano de su móvil de nuevo para guiarse un poco hasta el pub, encontrándolo enseguida y dirigiéndose para allá a no más tardar.

Trabajar en el centro a veces podía llegar a hacerse un tanto estresante, ya que el bullicio tanto del tráfico como de la gente que iba y venía siempre era constante; en parte era normal, ya que entre Westminster y la City de Londres se concentraban la mayor parte de sitios turísticos y de interés de la ciudad, entre ellas el parlamento, la torre Elizabeth (más conocida como el Big Ben, el cual se encontraba actualmente de reformas), Saint James Park, el propio Whitehall, entre muchos otros.

No tardó mucho en ubicar el pub gracias al GPS del móvil, entrando en el mismo y ubicando a su madre sentada en una mesa cercana.

-¡Cariño!

-Hola mamá.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron y un camarero vino al poco rato para tomarla nota, pidiendo una pinta. Una vez que estuvieron asentadas comenzaron a hablar.

-Cuéntame ¿qué tal la terapia?

-Bien, la mujer es bastante profesional y siempre lo pone todo en perspectiva, se nota que es buena.

-Me alegro… ¿y qué tal estás tú, cielo?

-Pues…

Por un momento no supo muy bien qué responder, quedándose en blanco y pensando al respecto. Después de todos esos años, sabía que no podía ocultarla nada, básicamente porque sabía todo y más. Las madres tenían un extraño y místico poder ancestral que las permitía saber cualquier cosa de sus hijos, y Jane Granger no era ninguna excepción. Muchas veces su padre la había comentado incontables veces que había heredado su garra y carácter, mientras que la inteligencia la venía directamente de ella. Y, como si fuera alguna clase de buen augurio, la propia Jane comentó con tono meloso.

-Sabes que no puedes mentir a tu madre…

Hermione suspiró, del todo derrotada, mientras que comentó al poco rato.

-Está bien, está bien… ¿cómo lo haces?

-Deberías saberlo ya, cariño, tienes dos hijos después de todo.

El gesto de la mujer se frunció, pensando sobre ese aspecto, pero enseguida lo desechó para centrarse en la conversación con su madre.

-Pues la verdad es que no sabría qué decirte. Sabes muy bien que quiero arreglar esto, por eso contraté a Daphne, y yo estoy poniendo todo por mi parte para hacer que esto funcione. Pero…

-¿Pero?

Miró a su madre de soslayo, no muy segura de cómo decir lo que quería decir, hasta que finalmente inquirió.

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido como si hubiera algo en tu vida que no es como debería? ¿Como si, de alguna forma, hubiera sido… forzado?

El rostro de Jane dibujó una mueca de sorpresa, como si no se esperara una pregunta semejante, sin embargo no la amedrentó y preguntó de seguido.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No sé, es algo que llevo rumiando hace poco. Hace varios años no se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza pensar en algo semejante, pero después de lo que ha estado pasando entre Ronald y yo siento que mi vida es cada vez más y más ajena. Sé que es extraño, pero es como me he estado sintiendo últimamente…

Jane estuvo un buen rato pensando largo y tendido en las palabras de su hija, tratándolas de sacar un significado, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que estáis en pleno tratamiento es normal tener dudas… pero hija, piensa que ya lleváis muchos años juntos y tenéis dos hijos en común, no es algo que debas tomar a la ligera…

-Sí, sí, lo sé, Hugo y Rose son mi prioridad, y la de Ron también, en ese sentido coincidimos.

-Eso es bueno, aunque déjame preguntarte una cosa ¿tú le sigues queriendo?

Hermione tardó unos ínfimos segundos en contestar, haciéndolo además contundentemente.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí, si no lo hiciera no hubiera contratado a Daphne. ¿Acaso dudas de mí, mamá?

-No es eso, cielo, es simplemente curiosidad, la verdad es que me has dejado un tanto chocada con lo de la vida ajena, tan solo quería asegurarme.

-Sé que suena extraño, pero es así. A veces pienso que no es normal que me sienta así, no debería, yo quiero tanto a Ron como a Hugo y Rose, es sólo que… ah, no sé qué pensar, la verdad…

Hermione aprovechó el momento para darle un largo trago a su pinta, mientras que Jane la observaba atentamente, pensando a toda velocidad.

-Hermione, hija, te conozco bien, sé cómo eres, y también sé que me dices la verdad. También sé que no es fácil ni para ti ni para Ronald, pero debéis de ser fuertes y trabajar juntos. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, mi yerno y mis nietos.

-Lo sé, mamá, lo sé, y te lo agradezco. Qué haría yo sin ti…

Ante eso la mujer sonrió y abrazó a su hija, la cual se dejó hacer por ella como si volviera a tener doce años; y es que no había nada como el calor y cariño de una madre, era en esos momentos cuando Hermione rememoraba sus primeros años en Hogwarts, sintiendo una gran nostalgia y un deseo casi irrefrenable por volver a vivir esos maravillosos años, con sus más y con sus menos. Sin embargo la realidad volvía a ella de forma contundente y bastante seria. Tenía ya cuarenta años, estaba casada y con hijos y todo el peso de la comunidad mágica británica caía sobre sus hombros. Debía de ser fuerte por ella, por sus hijos y por su matrimonio.

En ese momento un reloj cercano marcó y media, haciendo a Hermione reaccionar.

-Ay, debo volver ya, me he ausentado demasiado tiempo…

-Vale, no te preocupes.

Apuraron sus bebidas rápidamente, pagaron y salieron del pub, acompañando a su madre hasta la parada del metro y despidiéndose de ella.

-Bueno, pues vamos hablando ¿vale, cariño? Y ánimo, estoy contigo.

-Gracias mamá, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, cariño.

Las dos se dieron un último abrazo y Jane se perdió bajando las escaleras hacia el metro; por su parte, Hermione respiró mucho más aliviada, alejándose de allí y metiéndose en un callejón para desaparecerse. Definitivamente debía de luchar por su matrimonio. Tan sólo esperaba que Ronald pusiera de su parte.

* * *

Bueno, pues por fin retomo esta historia, que estaba un pelín parada. Para los que aún tienen sus dudas, no, esto no va a ser la típica historia de separación por despecho, simplemente quiero trabajar la psique de los personajes en un contexto específico, por lo que relajaos los que andan diciendo preocupados que los acontecimientos no se corresponden a la realidad. Cierto es que estoy un pelín encajonado a la hora de representar a los personajes en cuando a edad se refiere, por lo que trataré de mejorar en ese aspecto.

Por otro lado quiero recordar que no será una historia muy larga, de hecho voy a establecer ya mismo un límite y voy a finiquitar la historia en siete capítulos justos. A partir de aquí los capítulos tendrán algo más de contenido, pero con esto me aseguraré de no escribir de más e hilar más fino en cuanto a acontecimientos se refiere.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Ronald**

-Vale, antes de empezar voy a hacer un pequeño inciso. Sé que la última vez no estuviste muy receptivo, pero vamos a dejar los malos rollos de lado y centrarnos en lo que hemos venido a hacer. Quiero que sepas que no voy a juzgarte, Ronald, yo no hago eso, yo ayudo a la gente, escucho y aconsejo, y es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer en la sesión de hoy ¿vale?

-Está bien…

-Estupendo, háblame de ti entonces ¿qué me puede contar Ronald Weasley de Ronald Weasley?

-Pues no hay mucho que contar, mi vida no es que haya sido particularmente interesante. Nací y crecí en una familia numerosa y debido a esto siempre tuvimos dificultades para salir adelante.

-Ya veo… ¿Cuántos erais en casa?

-Contando a mi padre y a mi madre, siete.

-Vaya, ciertamente es numerosa, aunque antes no era tan raro encontrar familias así… entonces ¿tuviste cuatro hermanos?

-Viviendo en casa, sí, pero tengo dos hermanos mayores más que no vivían con nosotros.

-Ah, vale, entonces erais nueve en total contando a tus padres.

-Sí.

-Madre mía, esa sí que es una señora familia numerosa, en ese caso normal que tuvierais problemas… ¿y nunca pedisteis ayudas sociales por familia numerosa? El gobierno concede muchas cada año…

Ante eso Ron se quedó callado por un momento, sopesando bien el qué decirla; quizá el gobierno muggle sí que daría esas ayudas, pero el gobierno mágico rara vez las concedía, y no siempre pudieron acceder a ellas ya que pedían una serie de requisitos de lo más estrictos. Ahora ya no era así, desde la reforma impuesta por Hermione era todo mucho más sencillo, pero por aquel entonces era una realidad bastante dura que tuvieron que soportar durante mucho tiempo.

-Alguna que otra vez las pedimos, pero no siempre nos las concedían…-murmuró él, sin entrar en más detalles.

-Ya veo… y acerca de tus hermanos ¿qué tal era tu relación con ellos? Cuéntame un poco…

-De acuerdo. La más pequeña es Ginny, con la cual me llevo bien y hablo bastante con ella. De pequeña era algo esquiva y retraída, pero con el tiempo se fue abriendo. Siempre fui muy protector con ella, algo que siempre me echaba en cara…

-Sí, suele pasar con los hermanos intermedios, no es malo, por supuesto, eso demuestra que la tienes aprecio, pero no siempre es bueno sobreproteger tanto.

-Un poco más mayores que yo están Fred y George, eran los payasos de la familia, en el buen sentido, siempre sacaban de quicio a mi madre y tenían una habilidad innata para meterse en líos…

-Ah, sí, carisma y sentido del humor, qué gran combinación… ¿te llevas bien con ellos?

-Sí, a veces me sacaban de quicio debido a sus constantes bromas, pero siempre eran muy familiares, especialmente Fred…

El gesto de Ron se tornó de golpe un poco sombrío, lo que Daphne notó enseguida y comentando con delicadeza.

-¿Pasó algo con Fred?

Por un momento Ron se quedó callado, como si no quisiera responder a esa pregunta, pero finalmente murmuró.

-Sí, murió hace ya unos veinte años.

-Lo siento mucho, Ronald…

-Gracias, fue hace mucho tiempo ya, aunque aún me acuerdo mucho de él… le echo de menos.

Daphne prefirió entonces seguir adelante, murmurando acto seguido.

-¿Y qué hay del resto de tus hermanos?

-Un poco más mayor que George está Percy, el cual trabaja en el ministerio…

-Ah, es funcionario ¿en qué ministerio?

-Eh… el del interior creo que era…-murmuró Ron, algo apurado.

-Ajá ¿y qué hay de los más mayores?

-Charlie y Bill, trabajan en el extranjero, no les suelo ver mucho salvo en navidades y durante las vacaciones de verano, pero me llevo bien con ellos.

-¿En qué trabajan?

-Bill es banquero y Charlie es… domador de bestias.

-¿De veras? Vaya, no es un empleo muy común…

-No, no mucho…

-Vale… trabajas con George en la tienda ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué hay de Ginny, a qué se dedica?

-Es reportera deportiva.

-Vale… ¿y qué hay de tus padres?

-Mi padre es funcionario como Percy, y mi madre ama de casa.

-De acuerdo…

Una vez que tuvo todo bien anotado y esquematizado, Daphne dio un rápido repaso a sus notas y, al segundo siguiente, inquirió.

-Vale, vamos a hacer un pequeño ejercicio, de una escala del uno al diez ¿dónde te situarías tú en el entorno de tu familia?

Esta vez Ron tardó mucho más en contestar, no muy seguro de qué decirla al respecto; nunca se había considerado el más relevante de todos sus hermanos, ya que después de todo siempre habían sido demasiados como para intentar destacar sobre todos los demás. Lo tenía asumido desde que era pequeño, y aun a pesar de todos esos años que habían pasado no se consideraba un hombre triunfador ni mucho menos. Finalmente, y con gesto vacilante, murmuró.

-Pues… quizás un cinco o seis… sí, por ahí…

-Me lo temía-pensó Daphne, tomando notas.

Complejo de inferioridad. Con tantos hermanos, y visto desde una perspectiva más general, en parte era normal que algo así surgiera, sin embargo a la larga dicho complejo puede llegar a ser devastador incluso para la persona más fuerte que se preciara. Intentó profundizar un poco más en ese aspecto, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Por qué una nota tan baja?

-No lo sé, supongo que porque nunca llegué a destacar lo suficiente. Bill y Charlie pusieron el listón demasiado alto, y supe que no podría superarlo, ni siquiera Percy, que era el que más aptitudes poseía por detrás de ellos, lo consiguió. Yo quiero a mi familia, no vayas a pensar lo contrario, pero… siempre he asumido que nunca llegaría a destacar por encima de los demás.

-En parte puedo comprender lo que me dices, pero ¿por qué te rendiste así sin más en vez de intentarlo? Nunca se sabe lo que uno es capaz de hacer hasta que lo intenta, y ya te digo que ser dependiente es tan digno como cualquier otro trabajo que se precie.

Ante ese comentario Ron suspiró, sin muchas ganas de seguir hablando al respecto, cosa que Daphne enseguida notó; volvió rápidamente a sus notas y, después de un fugaz repaso, optó por cambiar de tercio.

-Bueno, ahora que conocemos un poco mejor a Ronald Weasley pasemos a lo más particular. ¿Cómo conociste a Hermione?

-En el expreso de Hog… en el tren de ida, sí.

-¿Cómo fue exactamente?

-Estaba en uno de los compartimentos pasando el rato con Harry cuando ella entró y nos preguntó si habíamos visto un sapo. Al principio me pareció una marisabidilla de lo más insoportable, y por aquel entonces se las daba muy de intelectual, pero con el tiempo fue corrigiendo ese defecto.

-Sí, la propia Hermione también me lo recalcó… háblame de ese tal Harry, ella también me ha hablado de él.

-Fue mi primer y mejor amigo, y desde entonces lo hemos seguido siendo. Siempre me apoya y escucha en los momentos difíciles, y me ayudaba con los deberes también…

-Ya ¿problemas en la escuela?

-Me costaba ponerme, también dependía mucho de la asignatura, la que más me costaba era pocio… digo, química, sí, el profesor me tenía una manía horrible, y la estuve arrastrando durante varios años seguidos.

-Sí, tengo entendido que no es fácil… ¿te considerabas un buen estudiante?

-Normalito, nada más, como otro cualquiera.

-Vale, volvamos a Hermione ¿cuándo empezaste a fijarte en ella?

-A partir de cuarto, aunque en el fondo siempre me gustó si te digo la verdad.

-Bien, eso es bueno, si lo admites es por algo…

-Claro ¿por qué iba a contar mentiras? ¿No se supone que estoy aquí para que me ayudes?

-Por supuesto, la verdad es importante en estas terapias, cierto es que la gente no siempre cumple en ese aspecto, aunque por otro lado se puede interpretar de muchas y variadas maneras, lo que puede ser verdad para alguien puede ser mentira para otro y viceversa, en ese sentido no existe ni existirá jamás una verdad absoluta por mucho que uno mismo la mantenga como tal, y aun así eso tampoco la hace absoluta. Es bueno que te abras, me alegro de que estés dispuesto a ello.

-Sí, bueno, es lógico ¿no? Cierto es que en la primera sesión no estuve muy receptivo, y en casa tampoco, pero lo he estado pensando y creo que Hermione tiene razón, hay que intentarlo por lo menos.

-Esa es la actitud, me alegra oírte decir eso, Ronald-murmuró Daphne, esbozando una alegre sonrisa.

Anotó rápidamente notas nuevas en su libreta y, acto seguido, continuó con la terapia.

-Vale, siguiendo con la misma tónica ¿qué te hizo empezar a ver a Hermione como pareja en vez de una amiga más?

Esta vez Ron tardó un poco más en contestar mientras pensaba bien en lo que quería decir, comentando al poco rato.

-Bueno, fueron varias cosas, aunque si tuviera que decir una relevante es que siempre estuvo ahí, tanto lo bueno como para lo malo. Cuando Harry y yo discutimos una vez en cuarto, ella hizo todo lo posible por que nos reconciliáramos, aun a pesar de que la teníamos constantemente de recadera. Y, aun a pesar de mis constantes fallos, ella nunca se fue de nuestro lado. A diferencia de mí. Siempre ha estado ahí. Siempre.

Hubo un breve silencio durante el cual Ron se quedó callado con mirada distante y gesto melancólico, sin embargo Daphne pudo entrever algo de pena y arrepentimiento más allá de su mirada. La terapeuta siguió anotando cosas, particularmente interesada.

-Ya veo, por cómo lo pones puedo notar que es auténtico y genuino, lo cual ciertamente me choca ¿qué dirías tú que provocó este distanciamiento entre los dos? ¿Pasó algo entre medias?

-No, no realmente, es sólo que… no sé cómo explicarlo. De repente, de la noche a la mañana, todo cambió. Sin ninguna razón en específico empezamos a distanciarnos, y sólo ante los niños nos mostramos cercanos para no preocuparles.

-¿Así sin más? No puede ser, tiene que haber una razón, no hay acción sin reacción-murmuró Daphne, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya, lo sé, pero es así, no sé qué habrá hablado con Hermione ni qué la habrá contado, pero… es así. Empecé a notar nuestro matrimonio como algo ajeno, como si no hubiese nada, y en vez de preocuparme simplemente lo dejé estar. No sentí nada en su momento, fue como estar… vacío.

-¿Por qué?

-Como ya la he dicho, no lo sé. Simplemente ocurrió.

Para entonces Daphne ya no sabía qué pensar; de alguna manera coincidía con lo que Hermione la explicó, los dos comenzaron a distanciarse y a sentirse extraños, pero ¿sin ninguna razón en particular? Eso no tenía sentido. Repasó rápidamente sus notas, descartó enseguida la posibilidad de que la estuviera mintiendo puesto que se habría dado cuenta enseguida. En otras circunstancias se aventuraría a teorizar que tal vez Ron tuviera algún tipo de aventura, sin embargo no había nada en sus notas que señalara algo así. Es como si ellos mismos hubieran elegido voluntariamente distanciarse y estar mal, pero ¿qué sentido tendría eso?

-Hay algo extraño en todo esto… algo me falta ¿pero el qué?-se preguntó Daphne, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Miró por encima de la montura de sus gafas al hombre, el cual la miraba con gesto de circunstancia; no daba la sensación de que fuera una persona retorcida, y tampoco había signos corporales ni físicos que lo evidenciase. Entonces ¿por qué tan extraña situación? ¿Qué podría haber motivado algo semejante? Supo entonces que debía de cambiar de acercamiento, por lo que anunció.

-Vale, creo que lo vamos a dejar aquí por hoy.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, me extraña la situación en sí y creo que es hora de volver a las terapias en pareja, para la siguiente semana quiero veros a los dos, voy a intentar otro acercamiento para descubrir qué os ha provocado tan extraña situación-explicó la mujer.

-Bueno… está bien, usted es la experta.

-No te preocupes, Ron, por lo que he visto y me has mostrado tú mismo realmente quieres a Hermione, pero hay algo en vuestra situación que no termino de comprender y me gustaría abordarlo de otra forma.

-De acuerdo, gracias por escucharme.

-No ha sido nada, para eso estoy. ¿El miércoles que viene a la misma hora os viene bien?

-En principio sí, si eso que te llame Hermione y ya te lo confirmará.

-Está bien.

Daphne acompañó a Ron hasta la puerta y se despidió de él. Una vez sola volvió a sus notas y las repasó de pe a pa, llegando entonces a la misma conclusión que antes: nada.

-Qué caso más extraño…

Normalmente problemas de este tipo tendían a ser mucho más simples, ya fuera aventuras por despecho, desengaños amorosos o, simplemente, desamor. Era algo que perfectamente podía pasar, dejas de querer a alguien por múltiples y variadas razones. Sin embargo ese no era el caso de Ron y Hermione. No había nada que indicara lo anteriormente citado, y eso desconcertaba a la terapeuta. No sabía qué podía ser. Sin embargo eso no desanimó a Daphne, sino todo lo contrario, la envalentonó para dedicarse aún más al caso que tenía entre manos.

-Quizás sea algo del subconsciente, estrés, ansiedad… bueno, a ver si el péndulo me puede ayudar con esto.

* * *

Ron bajó las escaleras rápidamente, consultando su reloj de cadena que una vez fue de su padre y mascullando.

-Mierda, llego tarde…

Había estado ausente de la tienda para poder asistir a terapia, y ahora debía de volver para atender junto con George, ya que en torno a esa hora solía haber más clientela; por suerte no estaba muy lejos del callejón Diagon, por lo que se desapareció en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y reapareció justo al lado del Caldero Chorreante, tras un par de contenedores y varios palés de madera rotos apilados. Entró sin llamar la atención y saludó al hijo de Tom nada más entrar, el cual se llamaba exactamente igual.

-Buenas, Tom.

-Buenas tardes, señor Weasley.

Apenas había gente allí, se dirigió directamente a la parte trasera, golpeó los ladrillos correspondientes con su varita y el callejón Diagon se abrió ante él; aun a pesar de todos esos años apenas había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo rebosante y comercial callejón Diagon de toda la vida, algunos negocios habían cerrado, abriendo otros nuevos en su lugar, sin embargo los más clásicos seguían estando allí, entre ellos la tienda de varitas de Olivander, la librería Flourish & Blotts, la tienda de Madam Malkin, la heladería Fortescue o el propio Gringotts.

Sortilegios Weasley, a dónde él se dirigía, se encontraba en una esquina del callejón, aunque antes debía de pasar al lado de la sede del Profeta, donde nada más hacerlo se encontró con su hermana Ginny, la cual le saludó al verle.

-Ah, hola Ron.

-Hola Ginny ¿qué tal?

-Bien, me voy a ir ahora a Plymouth para hacerle una entrevista al nuevo buscador de los Chudley Cannons ¿tú qué tal?

-Bueno, ahí voy, vengo de terapia.

-Ah, sí, es verdad, que estabais con eso ¿qué tal se te ha dado?

-Bien, mejor de lo esperado, aunque…

-¿Aunque?

Ron se tomó un momento para pensarse bien lo que la quería decir, comentando al poco rato.

-Me dio la sensación de que ni ella sabe lo que nos pasa, no sé, es como… si no supiera del todo lo que ocurre.

-Hombre, digo yo que llevará su tiempo, es terapeuta, no sanadora…

-Sí, supongo…

Ginny observó por un momento a su hermano, notando enseguida que algo le molestaba. Después de todos esos años le conocía bien, y aunque a veces la había sobreprotegido demasiado al ser la más pequeña de la familia, sabía que lo hacía porque la quería.

-¿Estás bien, Ron?

-Sí, tranquila, es sólo que… me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes ¿sabes? Como cuando me importaba…

-¿Aún te importa?

-Claro.

Se miraron por un momento, diciéndoselo todo en nada, hasta que finalmente se dieron un fraternal abrazo.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, hermanita.

-Siempre, ya sabes. Te conozco bien y sé que no quieres echar por la borda así sin más todos estos años con Hermione. Ánimo, Ron.

-Gracias… ¿Cómo está Harry?

-Bien, haciendo horas extras en el ministerio, está un poco harto, a ver si quedas algún día con él y os distraéis-le sugirió ella.

-Sí, tal vez lo haga…

Estuvieron hablando un ratito más hasta que finalmente los dos volvieron a sus quehaceres, Ginny se desapareció en cuanto llegó a la esquina y Ron apretó el paso para llegar a la tienda cuanto antes. Ahora mismo había clientes que atender. Ya abordarían el tema en el momento más adecuado.

* * *

Bueno, pues seguimos con esta particular y para nada convencional historia que tanto amor-odio parece despertar. Es posible que este capítulo se sienta un pelín corto con respecto a los otros, y cierto es, no lo voy a negar, pero he estado rumiando bien las próximas pautas de actuación en cuanto a la terapia se refiere y he optado por dejarlo así, pero seguramente para el próximo capítulo el foco seguirá puesto sobre Ron, ya que después de todo no he terminado con él. Como podéis haber observado parece haber algo extraño en todo este asunto, y sí, algo extraño sucede ¿qué será? pues seguid leyendo si tenéis ganas de averiguarlo, y si no, pues no, tampoco os voy a obligar, sería una tontería hacerlo.

Y nada más por el momento, comentad, dejad reviews, bilis y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Regresión**

-¡Mami, mami, quiero uno de esos!

-¡No te lo puedes perder, gasta bromas por doquier!

-¡Con los caramelos longuilinguos podrás sacar la lengua hasta al más pintado, mira, mira, no te pongas colorado!

-¡Uno de esos, por favor, por favor!

-Bueno, está bien… ¿cuánto por ellos?

-¡Un sickle, señora!

-Vale, en ese caso deme dos.

-¡Marchando!

Normalmente las tardes eran más laboriosas puesto que era cuando la afluencia de clientes aumentaba, sobre todo de niños que aún no tenían edad suficiente para asistir a Hogwarts, haciéndolo siempre acompañados de sus padres, aunque también solían venir algún que otro adulto joven, adolescentes y hasta hombres de mediana edad con un exquisito sentido del humor. Y es que Sortilegios Weasley se había ganado una gran reputación desde su apertura, por lo que debían de garantizar un servicio y una calidad óptimos; tras la jubilación de Gambol & Japes, éstos les cedieron el local y pudieron hacer una fusión del mismo, creando un establecimiento mucho más grande y variado, lo que les ayudó un poco más a la hora de consolidarse como los dignos sucesores de la tienda de bromas más famosa del pasado siglo. Ahora todo el mundo conocía a Sortilegios Weasley como la tienda de bromas más famosa del mundo mágico inglés.

En cuanto ese niño con su madre se marchó, tanto Ron como George se relajaron un poco.

-¡Otro día provechoso bien invertido! ¿Has visto, hermanito? Ya sabía yo que la tienda funcionaría…

-Eso nunca lo pusimos en duda, George. Ojalá estuviera aquí Fred para verlo…-murmuró Ron, con melancolía.

Ante eso George asintió vehementemente, aunque sin apenas mostrar tristeza al respecto, comentando acto seguido.

-Bueno, ya sabes que realmente lo llegó a ver…

-Sí, lo sé, es sólo que… lo echo de menos.

-Lo entiendo, yo también, pero estoy seguro de que él no hubiera querido que lo recordáramos con tristeza ¿no crees?

Ante eso Ron tan solo asintió con la cabeza, pensando en sus propias cosas; la situación en casa había mejorado un poco desde la última sesión de terapia, aunque seguía imperando algo de frialdad y distancia entre él y su mujer. Hermione estaba más ocupada que nunca debido a un nuevo programa que había diseñado en conjunto con la ministra muggle, en un intento por acercar ambos mundos, y en cuánto a él se refería el trabajo en la tienda era constante, por lo que no siempre podía estar ahí, y cuando él estaba ella no debido a su trabajo como ministra.

En ese momento uno de los tantos relojes marcó las seis de la tarde y, en ese momento, algo saltó en su cabeza.

-¡Mierda, creo que hoy había terapia!

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Y a qué esperas para ir entonces?!-exclamó su hermano.

-¡Voy, voy!

Se deshizo rápidamente de su uniforme, poniéndose la chaqueta al revés debido a las prisas, y en cuanto estuvo fuera se desapareció sin mayor dilación, reapareciendo inmediatamente después frente a la puerta de la consulta. Algo apurado tocó la puerta, recordando inmediatamente después el timbre y accionándolo. Daphne abrió a los pocos segundos después, saludándole con cortesía aun a pesar de todo.

-Ah, Ronald, aquí estás.

-¡Perdón, casi se me olvida que habíamos quedado, ya estoy aquí!

-No te preocupes, pasa.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la consulta y allí vio a Hermione esperando, la cual le miró un tanto molesta por su tardanza.

-Hola, siento la tardanza, mucho lío en la tienda…

-Ya, me lo he imaginado… al menos has venido.

-Claro, te dije que vendría…

-Y eso es lo importante, por supuesto, te sorprendería la cantidad de plantones que he visto a lo largo de mi carrera, el hecho de que estés aquí dice mucho de tu predisposición, Ronald-murmuró Daphne, visiblemente animada.

-Ah, ya, gracias…

-Buena actitud, bien, bien. Vale, como he estado contando a Hermione veo algunos detalles extraños en vuestro caso, en las últimas sesiones por separado pude ver que la situación surgió de repente sin que ninguno de los dos supiera del todo qué pudo provocarla. He pensado en tratar esto en concreto con vosotros dos para tratar de darle un poco de sentido.

-Pues a ver si nos puede ayudar, porque estamos igual de perdidos…-murmuró Ron, algo apurado.

Por su parte Hermione no dijo nada, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales fueron cortados de golpe en cuanto Daphne inquirió.

-Vale ¿habéis oído hablar de la regresión?

Ron negó con la cabeza, pensando si sería algún tipo de término muggle, mientras que Hermione entrecerró los ojos, comentando de seguido.

-Algo me suena, se supone que es una técnica de psicoanálisis freudiana que ni siquiera el propio Freud consiguió comprobar como tal…

-Sí y no, la técnica como tal existe y era usada mucho en el siglo pasado, pero se dejó de usar eventualmente ya que no era tan precisa como en un principio se pensó, puesto que se llegó a demostrar que implantaba falsos recuerdos donde no los había.

-¿Y aun así quiere utilizarla?-inquirió Hermione, ceñuda.

-Sé que puede parecer extraño querer utilizar una técnica tan desfasada que puede dar lugar a error, pero desde mi punto de vista puramente profesional y académico prefiero no pecar de pragmática y jugar con todas las posibilidades, después de todo por el momento no he logrado identificar la causa del problema, y esto es vital para que la terapia prosiga. Sin una base sólida por la que empezar, el tratamiento es imposible.

Ante eso Hermione tan solo asintió con la cabeza, dándola la razón, mientras que Ron optó por aceptar lo que la mujer le decía, después de todo no era ningún experto en la materia. Tras comprobar que ambos estaban de acuerdo, Daphne sacó entonces un metrónomo y lo puso encima de su mesa frente a Ron.

-Bien, me gustaría empezar contigo, Ronald, veamos qué nos puede decir la regresión sobre ti.

-Está bien…

-Vale, ahora relájate, no pienses en nada, y no pierdas de vista el péndulo del metrónomo.

El hombre obedeció, al tiempo que la terapeuta preparaba el aparato poniéndolo a cincuenta y cinco revoluciones por minuto y dándole un leve toque; al segundo siguiente el péndulo comenzó a oscilar a una velocidad media-lenta, emitiendo leves toques con dos segundos de margen, y la mirada de Ron se fijó en un solo punto. Al principio el chico no dijo nada pero al cabo de un rato llegó a esbozar un gesto en blanco, como si hubiera entrado en trance, lo que en parte sorprendió gratamente a Hermione. Antes de que pudiera llegar a decir algo debido a la sorpresa, Daphne, libreta en mano, se adelantó e inquirió.

-Ronald ¿puedes oírme?

-Sí, perfectamente.

-Bien. Te voy a ir diciendo una serie de palabras y me vas a contar qué ves tras cada una de ellas, concéntrate, déjate llevar y no pierdas de vista el péndulo. ¿Vale?

-Está bien.

-De acuerdo, empezamos. Tren.

Al oír esa palabra el gesto de Ron esbozó una grata sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah, sí… lo veo… serpeando entre las campiñas inglesas… atravesando los escarpados bordes escoceses… el expreso de Hogwarts…

Ante eso Hermione esbozó un gesto alarmado, queriendo decir algo al respecto, pero Daphne se adelantó enseguida preguntando con gesto curioso.

-¿Hogwarts? ¿Ése es su nombre?

-Sí… el del tren y el del colegio, parte todos los años el uno de septiembre de King's Cross…

-Entiendo, curioso nombre, no me suena…

-Es que es privado… concertado, muy exclusivo-se apresuró a comentar Hermione, ocultando como podía el apuro.

-Oh, ya veo…-murmuró Daphne, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Perdón por la interrupción, prosiga.

-Bien… colegio.

De nuevo la mente de Hermione se alarmó, viendo enseguida que esa terapia iba a ser muy complicada, pero esperó pacientemente sin denotar nerviosismo a que Ron contestara para ver cómo salir del paso de la mejor forma posible.

-Ah, sí, lo veo como si fuera la primera vez, imponente y precioso sobre el lago… un castillo magnífico…

-¿Castillo? Pues sí que es exclusivo…-murmuró Daphne, sorprendida.

-Sí, mucho, aunque no es tan raro, otros colegios privados también poseen centros históricos como el de George Heriot…

-Sí, eso es cierto… bien, continuemos. Química.

Esta vez el gesto de Ron se arrugó, al tiempo que empezaba a gruñir entre dientes.

-Agh, es ese pelo grasiento otra vez, y esos malditos vapores que te mareaban nada más entrar… qué asco de clase…

-¿Vapores? ¿En una clase de química? No suena muy seguro…-murmuró la terapeuta, un poco preocupada.

-Resultado de mezclar algunas sustancias inocuas pero potentes, nunca trabajábamos con ningún elemento nocivo, pero sí que era una clase complicada, y el profesor también-asintió Hermione rápidamente.

-Sí, a mí tampoco se me daba particularmente bien, pero la tuve que estudiar igualmente. Vale, siguiente palabra. Cuarto.

De nuevo el gesto de Ron se volvió a torcer, pero esta vez con un deje algo más consternado y arrepentido, mascullando de seguido.

-Agh, ese idiota de Krum… estaba todo tan bonito, la gente vestía muy elegantemente, y yo con ese ridículo vestido, mírame, estoy horrible…

-¿Puedes verte?

-Sí, y es horroroso, parecía mi tía Muriel, incluso _olía_ como mi tía Muriel, iba horrible… no como ella… está preciosa…

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione en sonrojarse, sin necesidad de que rebatiera nada al respecto y notando una inusitada alegría que hacía tiempo que no sentía; por su parte Daphne sonrió, satisfecha por despertar recuerdos tan positivos entre ellos, viendo enseguida que estaba dando buen resultado mientras tomaba notas.

-Bien, muy bien… Deberes.

Una vez más el rostro de Ron cambió a uno algo más templado pero aburrido, murmurando de seguido.

-Agh, qué dolor, otra cosa no sé, pero deberes siempre nos mandaban todos y más. Las redacciones del profesor Binns son kilométricas, míralas, si se salen del pupitre… y qué decir de la profesora McGonagall, siete pergaminos en un solo día…

-¿Pergaminos?-repitió Daphne, chocada.

-De vez en cuando usábamos materiales escriptorios antiguos para que comprendiéramos mejor ciertos eventos de la historia, el profesor Binns era un apasionado del tema, nos enseñó muchas cosas al respecto-murmuró Hermione rápidamente, algo atacada.

-Caramba, menudo clásico, ya sólo falta que me dijerais que usabais plumas y tinta también…-murmuró la mujer, anotando cosas.

-Algún que otro apunte llegamos a tomar en ese plan, ya la digo, todo un clásico anclado en el pasado…

-Curioso cuanto menos, eso desde luego… Vale, sigamos. Harry.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione en sorprenderse, ya que no se esperaba que fuera a ser una palabra como tal. Por su parte, Ron esbozó una genuina sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah, colega… ahí estás… es increíble que aun a pesar de todo no seas ni hagas lo que otros harían en tu lugar, es increíble… me hubiera gustado ser un poquito como tú… hubiera sido mejor persona…

Esa afirmación cogió por sorpresa tanto a Hermione como a Daphne, la cual tomó varias notas, al tiempo que la primera esbozaba un gesto algo melancólico y un poco afligido, entendiendo a su marido un poco mejor. Finalmente, la terapeuta murmuró.

-Y finalmente… Hermione.

Los ojos de Ron brillaron con fuerza, al tiempo que empezaba a murmurar.

-Hermione… yo… no he sido perfecto… te hice daño demasiadas veces, y ahora… siento que estamos pagando todo lo que no hicimos bien en su momento. Lo siento...

La aludida no pudo evitar suspirar, sintiéndose algo culpable al respecto y llegando a susurrar de seguido.

-Soy yo quien lo siente… apenas tenía paciencia contigo, y tardé demasiado en expresarte mis sentimientos. Supongo que los dos tenemos algo en lo que arrepentirnos…

Ron guardó silencio, diciéndolo todo en nada, y sin apartar la vista del péndulo; por su parte Daphne sonrió, sintiendo que estaban un poco más cerca, y detuvo el metrónomo enseguida. Al hacerlo Ron desenfocó la vista y regresó a la normalidad algo aturullado.

-Bof… ¿qué ha sido eso?

-Hipnosis, Ronald, has buceado en tus propios recuerdos. Y puedo asegurar, sin ningún atisbo de duda, que ninguno de ellos ha sido inventado-murmuró Daphne, muy segura de sus palabras.

-Desde luego-asintió Hermione, dando fe de ello.

-Bien. Tu turno, Hermione-anunció entonces la terapeuta, girando el metrónomo hacia ella.

La chica asintió, preparándose, relajando todo su cuerpo y poniendo la mente en blanco; una vez más el péndulo comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, emitiendo el seco ruido, al tiempo que Hermione entraba también en trance siguiendo el péndulo infinitamente.

-De acuerdo, vamos allá. ¿Me oyes, Hermione?

-Sí, te oigo…

-Bien, contigo voy a hacer un acercamiento ligeramente distinto, quiero que no pienses en nada y dejes fluir tus recuerdos y memorias, déjalas volar, haz inmersión en ellas y cuéntame que vas viendo. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…

-Muy bien, cuando quieras.

Al contrario que Ron, Hermione tardó un poco más en ir contestando, como si le costara enfocarse en algún recuerdo en concreto, pero en un momento dado comenzó a hablar. Y sus palabras descolocaron por completo tanto a Ron como a Daphne.

-Veo… no… no soy yo, soy… una princesa…

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, parezco estar encerrada… y… obtengo la ayuda de… ¿un ratón que habla?

Ante eso tanto Ron como Daphne se miraron entre sí atónitos, el pelirrojo llegó a preguntar.

-¿Esto debería de pasar?

-Eh… no, debería replicar sus propios recuerdos, no esto… ¿estás segura, Hermione?

-¡Sí, lo veo, lo estoy viendo, baja la mesa por un mantel, la princesa no soy yo, pero tiene mi voz!-exclamó la chica, algo alterada.

Antes de que la terapeuta dijera nada Hermione continuó.

-Espera, ahora veo otra cosa, veo… un set, aparejos… están rodando una película, parece que trabajo allí… doy ropa a los actores y actrices, debo de ser asistente de vestuario… espera ¿Marilyn Monroe está en la película?

Las caras de tanto el pelirrojo como de la terapeuta se torcieron un poco más, incapaces de comprender lo que Hermione les estaba contando. Y ella siguió.

-Parece que salgo con un chico, Colin, que se ha enamorado de Marilyn… ¿tuvo un romance con un chico inglés?

-¿Colin? ¿Quién es Colin?-inquirió Ron, inusitadamente molesto.

-¡No lo sé, parece ser un aspirante a director, pero…! ¡Ah, un momento! ¡Veo otra cosa!

-¿Qué ves?-inquirió Daphne, estupefacta.

-Veo… una universidad… parece que soy universitaria. Soy alegre y extrovertida, me voy de marcha todas las noches y me encanta David Bowie.

-¿David Bowie? ¿Quién es ese?-masculló Ron de nuevo, cada vez más ofuscado.

-Tengo un hermanastro, que al parecer es un marginado… y… ¿secretamente estoy enamorada de él? Pero lo rechazo por ser como es… y vivo la vida loca entre medias…

Esta vez tanto Ron como Daphne elevaron las cejas en un gesto de confusión infinita, pero la cosa no acabó ahí.

-Esperad, ahora… ahora… soy una adolescente que va con un grupo de chicos y chicas obsesionados con la fama que… se dedican a robar en casas de los ricos usando internet… Lindsay Lohan, Paris Hilton, Kirsten Dunst, Orlando Bloom… entramos y les robamos… y al final acabamos en la cárcel…

-¿¡Quiénes son esos!? No entiendo nada ¿¡Qué está pasando?!-musitó Ron, totalmente perdido.

La terapeuta como contestación tan solo pudo negar con la cabeza, casi tan perdida como él o incluso más. Sin embargo Hermione seguía hablando, desconcertándoles cada vez más y más.

-Espera, ahora… soy una chica atrapada en una cañería que se encuentra con… James Franco, Jay Baruchel, Seth Rogen y otro montón de famosos… en medio del apocalipsis…

-Vale, Hermione, escucha, voy a parar el péndulo, claramente hay algo que no va bien aquí…-anunció la terapeuta, sintiéndose impotente.

-¡No, no, espera, quiero entender por qué estoy viendo todo esto! ¡Ah! ¡No puede ser!-exclamó entonces la aludida, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirieron Ron y Daphne.

-Veo… ¡un arca enorme! ¡Miles de animales congregándose y entrando en ella! ¡Y un gran maremoto! ¡Yo estoy en ella junto con… con…! ¡No puede ser, imposible!

Para entonces la situación empezaba a ser tan rimbombante y ridícula que hasta Ron comenzaba a enfadarse, Daphne fue a detener el péndulo, pero para su sorpresa Hermione la detuvo sin apartar la vista del mismo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba viendo ahora, la estaba perturbando, y mucho.

-Ahora… ahora soy una chica alemana de visita en Chile… durante el golpe de estado de 1973… buscando a su novio en… Colonia Dignidad… oh, dios mío…

Ron no entendió absolutamente nada, sin embargo no fue así con Daphne, quien entendió de cierta forma el porqué de su frase y posterior reacción; finalmente, y como puntilla, el gesto de la chica se torció al tiempo que explicaba.

-Y… ahora… ahora soy… una chica americana… que ha sido abusada por… por… su padre… en un supuesto… rito satánico…

Con eso fue más que suficiente, Daphne retiró el metrónomo de un manotazo y Hermione salió del trance, pero lo hizo tan de repente que dejó escapar un respingo antes de caer desmayada en brazos de un atónito Ron.

* * *

Tardó sus buenos minutos en volver a despertar, cuando lo hizo Ron discutía acaloradamente con la terapeuta.

-¡Ronald te juro que no entiendo qué es lo que ha pasado, la regresión contigo funcionó, rememoraste tus antiguos recuerdos, pero no sé qué ha sido todo eso, en serio!

-¡Pero tiene que haber sido algo, no puede ser que de repente se ponga a balbucear incoherencias que no tienen ningún sentido!

-¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, lo único que se me ocurren es que fueran recuerdos falsos, pero ni siquiera se trata de eso, estaba describiendo al detalle vidas distintas y en ninguna de ellas era ella misma, no tiene sentido!

-¿¡Entonces qué es?! ¿¡Algún tipo de magia que yo no conozca?!

-¿¡Qué? ¡No, nada de eso, es simple psicoanálisis, no existe la magia!

Ante eso Ron soltó un exasperado suspiro, conteniéndose lo indecible para no sacar su varita y obligarla a contarlo todo mediante un rápido imperius, pero antes de que la cosa fuera a mayores Hermione recuperó del todo la consciencia y masculló de seguido.

-Tranquilo, Ron, estoy bien…

Al oírla el aludido se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella con gesto preocupado.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? ¿Segura que no es nada extraño? ¿Llamo a Harry?

-¡No, no, tranquilo, no ha sido nada!

-¿¡Qué no ha sido nada?! ¡Hermione, te has puesto a hablar de cosas de las que no entendía nada y mencionando a tipos que ni siquiera conozco! ¿¡Y pretendes hacerme creer que no ha sido nada?! ¡Puede que no sea tan inteligente como tú, pero no necesito serlo como para darme cuenta que ha pasado algo raro!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, sólo dame un momento! ¿Vale? Necesito pensar…

Ante eso Ron se quedó callado sin decir nada, pero visiblemente nervioso; por su parte Daphne se acercó a ella, murmurando de seguido.

-Oh, Hermione, lo siento tantísimo… ¿cómo te sientes?

-Me mata la cabeza…

-No te levantes, recuéstate, descansa un poco.

La mujer se quedó tumbada en el diván con gesto adolorido y posando el dorso de su mano derecha en la frente, respirando entrecortadamente; Ron la miró con gesto preocupado e inquisitivo, lanzando una furibunda mirada a la terapeuta, la cual murmuró.

-Lo sé, Ron, lo sé, yo también busco respuestas…

-¿Y no puede darlas? Se supone que usted es la experta aquí…

-A ver… la regresión es una técnica que puede funcionar la gran mayoría de las veces, pero nada garantiza una eficacia total, de ahí a que esté sujeta a fallos y no sea tan fiable como era antes. Con ella se pueden rememorar acontecimientos pasados y estimular la memoria para despertar recuerdos olvidados escondidos en el subconsciente, en tu caso funcionó perfectamente y estuviste contándonos cosas de tu pasado.

-Ya ¿y en el caso de Hermione?

-En su caso ha sucedido algo extraño a lo que todavía no tengo una explicación, pero… las teorías más esotéricas de esta disciplina sostienen que también puede traer de vuelta recuerdos y acontecimientos de vidas pasadas, pero esa afirmación no está comprobada ni contrastada, suena muy fantasioso hasta para mí, que no soy nada pragmática…

-¿Quiere decir que Hermione ha rememorado otra vida que tuvo?-inquirió Ron, ceñudo.

-Según estas teorías, sí, pero sólo son eso, teorías sin fundamento que no se sostienen, por el momento no sabría decirte lo que la ha pasado, pero sea lo que sea de alguna forma ha tenido que ver con la regresión en sí. Lo siento, Ronald, no os cobraré esta sesión…

-¡No es el dinero lo que más me preocupa, sino Hermione!

-Lo sé, lo sé, y eso te honra, qué duda cabe, pero por ahora será mejor que lo dejemos aquí, voy a estudiar lo ocurrido y a tratar de sacar en claro todo esto.

Una vez que Hermione estuvo mejor se disculpó con Daphne, la cual la exculpó rápidamente y cargando ella con lo sucedido, después de todo el usar la regresión había sido su idea, por lo que técnicamente la culpa había sido suya. La dio cita para dentro de una semana y, en cuanto se fueron, puso sus pensamientos en orden.

-Vale ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar?

Tenía cierta tendencia a expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos más inmediatos, y en ese caso no fue ninguna excepción. Nunca antes, en todos los años de su carrera, había visto nada semejante. No era la primera vez que empleaba la técnica de la regresión, hacía ya un tiempo desde la última vez que la usó, allá por sus viejos tiempos en la facultad, pero jamás la había dado unos resultados tan disparatados.

En todo momento llevó la cuenta de las veces que Hermione había experimentado ese extraño fenómeno, siendo siete en total, una cifra interesante cuanto menos, y había anotado los detalles de todos y cada uno de los detalles que iba relatando. Los leyó y releyó numerosas veces, tratando de sacar algo en claro, pero no encontró nada que los relacionara a la vida de Hermione. Descartó enseguida algún tipo de mitomanía u otra patología relacionada, puesto que en ningún momento la mujer dio signos de tener nada parecido. Todo recaía en la sesión de regresión que había experimentado. Y, partiendo sólo de ahí, se sentía perdida.

-¿Qué ha podido causar algo semejante? ¿Acaso algo salió mal? La hipnosis funcionó ¿tal vez algo relacionado con los procesos límbicos? ¿Delirium tremens? ¿Algún tipo de psicopatología? ¿Síndrome de Ganser? ¿Trastorno disociativo? No, no, todo eso son procesos externos que no tiene por qué provocar la regresión… agh, maldita sea…

Por mucho que intentara sacar algo de todo eso, estaba claro que en ese momento no iba a poder por mucho que quisiera, por lo que optó por relajarse un poco pensando en otra cosa. Recordó entonces cierto detalle de la sesión de Ron y, llevada por la curiosidad, googleó Hogwarts para saber más cosas sobre ese colegio. Mas se dio con un canto en los dientes en cuanto vio los resultados de la búsqueda.

 _La búsqueda de Hogwarts no obtuvo ningún resultado._

-No es posible…

Sin embargo ahí estaba, delante de ella, la prueba de que tanto Ron como Hermione la habían mentido. Y, sin embargo, no llegó a notar en ninguna de sus sesiones indicios de mentira en ninguno de los dos. ¿Por qué iban a mentirla ahora y con respecto a su educación?

-Demasiada información… tendré que abordar este caso desde otra perspectiva. Y hacer algunas averiguaciones.

Otros casos podían esperar. Ahora éste ocupaba toda su atención. Y no pararía hasta encontrar una respuesta.

* * *

Una vez solos, y apartándose un poco de las transitadas calles de la City, Ron y Hermione estuvieron hablando al respecto de lo que había ocurrido.

-Vale, ahora que no estamos en presencia de una muggle te lo voy a preguntar directamente ¿seguro que no te ha hechizado?

-¡Por supuesto que no, Ron, es una muggle! ¿Cómo quieres que haga algo semejante?

-¿Entonces cómo explicas lo que ha pasado? ¡No puede ser otra cosa que magia!

-No, Ron, tan solo ha sido hipnosis y psicología, nada más…

-Vale, voy a pretender por un momento que comprendo el significado de esas palabras y voy a decir ¿por qué ha pasado?

-¡No lo sé! ¿Vale? ¡No lo sé, ojalá lo supiera!

-¿Quiénes eran todas esas personas de las que hablabas?

-¡Gente a la que veía y ni siquiera conocía, todo pasaba como en una película, fue muy extraño, yo estaba pero no estaba ahí, podía ver y oírles dirigirse a mí pero no a mí como tal!

-¿Cómo es eso?

-¡Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo! ¡Mira, Ron, estoy tan asustada como tú y no entiendo lo que acaba de pasar, si supiera algo te lo diría!

Por un momento el pelirrojo se quedó callado, sopesando sus palabras, hasta que finalmente dejó escapar un ahogado suspiro, hablando de seguido.

-Está bien, te voy a creer, pero no voy a pasar por alto lo que ha pasado ahí arriba…

-¡Ni yo, no podría ni aunque quisiera! ¡Mi cabeza fue bombardeada por recuerdos extraños y ajenos a mí en una rápida sucesión! ¿Sabes acaso cómo se siente?

-No, pero me lo puedo imaginar…

Hubo un breve pero denso silencio entre los dos, diciéndoselo todo en nada, aunque en un momento dado Hermione murmuró.

-¿Sabes? Realmente quiero que todo esto salga bien, Ronald… quiero que volvamos a ser felices, quiero volver a tenerte a mi lado. Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Yo también…-asintió él, con vehemencia.

Ambos se sostuvieron de las manos, aunque sin llegar a mucho más, como si les diera algo de reparo. Finalmente, y tras un breve pero intenso cruce de miradas, la chica le soltó y le habló.

-He de volver ya al ministerio, aún tengo trabajo pendiente, me espera mucho papeleo…

-Vale, yo también tendré que reincorporarme enseguida…

-Te veo luego en casa.

-Bien.

Hermione fue la primera en desaparecerse y la siguió Ron al poco rato, dejando esa callejuela vacía y solitaria. Al fondo las campanadas del Big Ben resonaban en la distancia, marcando las seis de la tarde.

* * *

¡Y seguimos por fin con esta historia que tanto amor odio despierta! Sé que la última vez que la actualicé fue hace casi un año, pero entre unas cosas y otras he ido enfocándome más en otros proyectos que también requerían de mi atención, aparte de que tuve serias dudas sobre cómo continuar lo que quería contar. Puede que algunos habréis llegado a pensar que me había achicado y la había dejado correr, pero no, aunque no lo parezca sé lo que quiero contar y no tengo dudas acerca de cómo va a terminar, y de nuevo lo recalcaré, no va a haber ningún tipo de pandering hacia una pareja u otra, no es esa mi intención. Sé que con esta historia me desmarqué y me gané algunos haters aquí y allá, pero que sepáis que no me amilano en ese sentido, por mí pueden decir misa. Voy a escribir esto y punto.

Por otro lado está el extraño giro de los acontecimientos que ha acontecido en este capítulo; a bote pronto puede parecer que no tiene ningún sentido, cosa lógica por un lado, pero voy a dejar que seáis vosotros mismos los que saquen vuestras propias conclusiones y penséis al respecto. Muy atentos a lo que Hermione cuenta y puede que lleguéis a ver un patrón de lo más llamativo que se repite. Y si es exactamente lo que estáis pensando, entonces seguid leyendo. En el siguiente capítulo puede que se aclaren muchas de vuestras dudas, pero por el momento me voy a enfocar en otra cosa. Pensé en hacer una pequeña publicación múltiple en este fic también, como las he estado haciendo últimamente, pero al final he preferido conservar la publicación cruzada con esta, ya que no van a haber muchos capítulos en este fic y debo de pensar bien qué es lo que quiero contar a continuación. Eso sí, esta vez no voy a tardar un año, eso por descontado.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews, bilis y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

**Dudas**

La mente de Hermione bullía a todas horas desde esa última sesión. Los recuerdos de la regresión seguían muy presentes en su memoria, retornando cada dos por tres y sumergiéndola en un mar de dudas y preguntas sin respuesta. Todas esas extrañas vidas pasaban delante de ella como en una película, las cuales se sentían lejanas y, al mismo tiempo, cercanas. Como si, de alguna forma, ella misma fuera una parte de esas historias, como si hubiera un nexo de unión entre todas ellas. Y ese nexo, extrañamente, tenía que ver con ella misma.

-Señora ministra… la toca-masculló en ese momento una voz a su diestra.

Ese comentario la despertó de improviso, volviendo a la realidad y recordando entonces su visita al callejón Diagon para la inauguración de una nueva estatua.

-Ah, sí, perdón. Muchas gracias a todos por venir a la inauguración de esta nueva estatua que simboliza, no sólo la duradera paz que hay y sigue habiendo tras el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, sino del hermanamiento y afianzamiento de las relaciones entre magos y muggles desde entonces. Se han creado numerosos programas para incentivar su acercamiento, entre ellos programas de intercambio escolares, e incluso la remodelación de la asignatura optativa _Estudios muggles_ en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, que es actualmente impartida por un profesor muggle y en la cual se hace uso de las nuevas tecnologías para enseñar y acercar el mundo muggle al mágico. Hemos avanzado muchísimo desde entonces, y este nuevo monumento simboliza todo ese cambio que esperamos que continúe en un futuro cercano. Y para celebrar tan distinguido momento, nos acompaña hoy con nosotros ni más ni menos que Theresa May, la primera ministra muggle.

Ese anuncio cogió con la guardia baja tanto a los periodistas como a los magos que pasaban por allí y la escuchaban, quienes aplaudieron con sendos gestos de sorpresa dibujados en sus caras. La aludida se acercó a Hermione saludando y posando junto a ella para las fotos, diciendo unas cuantas palabras justo después.

-Quiero agradecerle a la ministra de magia Hermione Granger por haberme invitado a tan distinguido evento, y también quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por la calurosa bienvenida. Aunque en su momento me cogió por sorpresa, la existencia del mundo mágico no ha supuesto ningún impedimento para que nuestras sociedades progresen, y me alegro haber contribuido en cierta medida al avance de la comunidad mágica acercándose a la nuestra para aprender de ella y viceversa. Han sido unos años muy curiosos y destacables, en los que hemos aprendido mucho los unos de los otros. Por lo que esta nueva estatua en el centro neurálgico mágico de Londres representa todo ese esfuerzo en respetarnos y llevarnos mejor, superando adversidades y curando prejuicios.

Las palabras de May fueron bien recibidas por los magos, aplaudiéndolas con ganas. Los periodistas siguieron sacando fotos, capturando el momento en el que Hermione y May descubrían el nuevo monumento, en el cual se podía apreciar a un hombre y una mujer, mago y muggle, sosteniendo entre los dos una varita, de la cual salía un chorro de agua de vivos colores. Tras eso posaron un rato más y, una vez que el acto finalizó, fueron a tomar unas pintas de cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante.

-Caramba, querida, esto está buenísimo… ¿cómo has dicho que se llama?-inquirió May tras dar otro sorbo.

-Cerveza de mantequilla, es muy típica del mundo mágico y gusta mucho.

-Ya veo por qué, nunca había probado algo tan bueno en toda mi vida… pero bueno, lo dicho, muchas gracias por invitarme, me quedaría un rato más pero el deber me llama…

-Sí, lo sé, debes de estar liada, ya me enteré que habían vuelto a rechazar otro texto preliminar para lo del proceso…

-Sí, cada vez es más difícil… no descarto tener que dimitir como esto siga así.

-Bueno, espero que no tengas que llegar a ese punto.

Acompañó a la mujer a la salida, donde dos de sus guardaespaldas la esperaban bajo los efectos de un encantamiento confundus para hacerles creer que había asistido a una reunión social. Al salir Hermione deshizo el hechizo para que volvieran a la normalidad, despidiéndose de ella rápidamente.

-Suerte con eso, hablamos ¿vale?

-Muchas gracias, querida, hasta pronto.

La mujer se subió al coche y los guardaespaldas con ella, marchándose de vuelta a Downing Street. Hermione les observó alejarse para asegurarse bien y, tras eso, regresó de nuevo a la taberna, sin embargo oyó una voz familiar dirigiéndose a ella.

-¡Hombre, Hermione, qué sorpresa! Vaya ¿esa que se acaba de marchar no era Theresa May?

-¡Ah, Daphne, qué sorpresa, desde luego! Eh… sí, sí realmente…-masculló la mujer, con la guardia baja.

-¡Caramba, menudo nivel, aunque trabajando en el ministerio no me extraña en absoluto!

-Sí, claro, claro, había venido de inspección…-masculló ella, algo atacada.

-Ya veo… aunque es raro ¿os reunís en un local abandonado en vez del ministerio?

En ese momento Hermione maldijo su mala suerte, ya que la había pillado con la puerta entreabierta; para los magos la taberna se veía tal y como era desde fuera, pero para los muggles un encantamiento de visión indetectable cambiaba su apariencia a la de un antiguo local abandonado. Muy apurada, y pensando a toda velocidad, murmuró.

-Eh… medida de seguridad, ya sabes que con todo esto del Brexit están las cosas muy caldeadas…

Sin embargo la explicación no sonó muy convincente y el ceño de Daphne se arrugó en consecuencia, sin embargo pareció aceptarlo sin muchos reparos, comentando de seguido.

-Ya… lo cierto es que me viene bien pillarte por aquí, me gustaría preguntarte un par de cosas con respecto a tu caso, no consigo dirimir ciertos detalles y quisiera aclarar un par de puntos contigo.

-Ah, claro ¿cuándo te viene mejor?-inquirió Hermione,

-¿Ahora mismo, por ejemplo? Justo ahora me dirigía a la consulta, así que si no te viene mal…

-Ah, no, claro, claro, dame un momento que recoja mis cosas y voy para allá…

En cuanto Daphne se marchó, Hermione entró de nuevo en la taberna dejando escapar un largo resoplido. Menudo fallo. No se esperaba para nada encontrarse con su terapeuta en una situación así, y la había pillado completamente desprevenida. Estaba claro que no se lo había tragado, y no descartaba tener que contarla la verdad teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Por lo que, sin más demora, le pidió a su secretaria que no le pasara llamadas y se dirigió hacia allí rápidamente.

Por suerte la consulta no estaba muy lejos de allí, ya que en el centro de Londres las distancias no eran muy largas, aunque con la aparición apenas tenía problemas en ese sentido. Sin embargo con las prisas y los nervios se olvidó de esperar un poco para dar algo de margen de tiempo y llegó casi al mismo tiempo que Daphne, dejándola anonadada.

-¿¡Hermione?! ¿¡Cómo has llegado antes que yo?!

-Ah, pedí que me acercaran…-murmuró ella, sin casi opciones.

-¿Con este tráfico a hora punta? ¡No estamos ni a media mañana!

-Eh, sí…

Para entonces el ceño de la terapeuta no se podía fruncir más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que Hermione supo que había terminado de rematar la situación; suspiró, derrotada por sí misma, y anunció con voz queda.

-Vale, a ver, tiempo muerto, te lo explicaré todo ¿de acuerdo? Aunque subamos primero.

Daphne aceptó la propuesta, subiendo las dos al consultorio, y una vez que se pusieron cómodas la terapeuta tomó la palabra.

-Antes de que me expliques nada, me gustaría decirte algo. Aunque no apruebo la mentira sigo muy metida en tu caso, ya que me ha levantado muchas cuestiones al respecto con lo que pasó en la última sesión, sin embargo hay algo que quiero que me aclares.

-Claro, tú me dirás.

-Me dijisteis que estudiasteis en una academia privada exclusiva de nombre Hogwarts…

-Sí…-asintió ella, viendo por dónde irían los tiros.

-Vale… en ese caso ¿cómo es que no hay referencias en google de ella?-inquirió contundentemente, mostrando la página de no resultados del buscador.

Hermione volvió a suspirar, resignada, y acto seguido murmuró.

-Eso es porque no es una escuela común… vale, te voy a ser sincera, pero antes voy a pedirte que no te asustes ¿de acuerdo? Sé que eres abierta y confío en que no saldrás corriendo, pero sólo por si acaso.

-Eh… bueno, he visto y oído de todo, pero adelante.

La mujer se dio un momento, mirándola fijamente, y finalmente anunció.

-Hogwarts es un colegio en el que se enseña magia.

El silencio posterior fue un tanto denso e inusitadamente largo, Daphne se quedó mirándola con cara de circunstancia hasta que reaccionó.

-Hermione, he dicho que no apruebo las mentiras… no estás ayudando.

-No es mentira, y puedo demostrarlo.

-¿Y cómo?

Nada más decirlo Hermione sacó su varita, apuntó a una estantería cercana y, de golpe y porrazo, uno de los tantos libros que allí había salió volando lentamente hasta acabar delante de Daphne, abriéndose sólo y pasando las páginas hasta más o menos la mitad. La terapeuta se quedó mirándolo con un gesto en blanco, como si no hubiera visto lo que había visto, sin embargo Hermione continuó. Apuntó al diván y éste se transformó en un cerdo que comenzó a buscar comida dejando escapar varios gruñidos en el proceso. Esta vez los ojos de Daphne se abrieron de par en par, como si la transformación la hubiera llamado más la atención que el libro flotante, comentando acto seguido.

-Esto… no sé qué decir…

-Vaya, pensaba que te lo tomarías más mal…-admitió Hermione.

-Es que esto… me está costando trabajo procesarlo… necesito un minuto.

-Tranquila.

Fue tiempo suficiente para que el cerdo comenzara a mordisquear la alfombra, lo que hizo reaccionar a Daphne levantándose como un resorte.

-¡Ah, no, la alfombra no que es de cachemira!

-¡Ay, perdón, espera!

Al punto Hermione deshizo la transformación, regresando el diván y haciéndolo levitar para devolverlo a su sitio, para acto seguido reparar la alfombra. Daphne se dejó caer en su sillón, derrotada y sin poder salir de su asombro.

-Uauh… sólo… uauh…

-Comprenderás por qué salía con evasivas, por desgracia Ron habló de Hogwarts en su regresión y no pude hacer nada por arreglarlo. Pensé en borrarte la memoria en su momento, pero preferí no hacerlo.

-Ah, que puedes borrar la memoria…

-Sí, bueno, no es un hechizo que me guste especialmente porque me trae malos recuerdos. Si quieres que me marche, lo entenderé...

-No, no, a ver, es que… por un lado me parece increíble y fascinante pero por otro… como que desafía toda lógica, y claro… mi cerebro no está por la labor.

-Lógico, normal, no pasa nada, yo me quedé igual cuando lo descubrí. Tómate tu tiempo.

Al contrario de la gran mayoría de reacciones promedio, la de Daphne fue bastante calmada, algo que Hermione esperaba de ella teniendo en cuenta cómo era. Una vez que estuvo más tranquila hablaron de todo un poco, aunque la cosa se limitó a Hermione contestando un sinfín de preguntas por parte de la terapeuta.

Sin embargo en un momento dado Daphne la comentó.

-¿Tú crees que la magia habrá tenido algo que ver con tu extraña regresión?

-No sabría decirte con seguridad, Ron creyó que sí, sin embargo si me lo preguntas a mí no estoy del todo segura. La magia forma parte de nuestro ser y reside en nuestro interior, y aunque en la cabeza suceden gran parte de los procesos con los que la manifestamos, ésta no se mete directamente con nuestra memoria al hacerlo.

-Pero podéis borrar la memoria…

-Sí, existe un hechizo, obliviate, con el que se puede borrar partes específicas o más amplias de la memoria de una persona…

-¿Y modificarla?

-También, sí, de hecho los desmemorizadores del ministerio trabajan mucho con ese hechizo e implantan recuerdos en los muggles que son testigos de cosas inusuales producto de la propia magia.

-¿Y no crees que eso podría ser una causa de tu regresión?-sugirió en ese momento Daphne.

Ante eso Hermione se quedó un tanto extrañada, ya que no se había parado a pensarlo como tal.

-Pues… podría ser, pero lo dudo mucho, nunca me han borrado la memoria con ese hechizo, estoy siempre muy bien protegida, y si alguien hubiera intentado atentar contra mí hubiera sido detenido rápidamente por los aurores…

-Pero no lo recordarías porque te habrían modificado la memoria-obvió en ese momento la terapeuta.

Las palabras de Daphne la golpearon como un abrupto mazazo, comenzando a dudar al respecto. ¿Y si realmente habían jugado con su cabeza sin que ella misma se hubiera dado cuenta?

-Pues… no sabría qué decirte, la verdad…-reconoció Hermione, un tanto chocada.

-Es lógico, y después de todo lo que me has contado es algo que deberíamos tener en cuenta. Antes estaba metida en un callejón sin salida, pero ahora el caso adquiere una dimensión nueva para mí. Y, visto lo visto, la magia es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Casi cualquier cosa, incluso la magia tiene sus límites…-apuntó la maga rápidamente.

-Puede ser, después de todo la bruja aquí eres tú, pero por lo que he visto y oído hoy… todo es posible. Te recomendaría que te hicieras unas pruebas médicas en busca de trastornos en la memoria, quizás una resonancia o un TAC…

-Sí, tal vez lo haga…-murmuró Hermione, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, pero dado que Daphne tenía otros pacientes que atender se despidieron no sin antes concertar otra cita, ésta vez con Ron también. Por su parte, la ministra se encaminó de vuelta al ministerio con celeridad, ya que debía de hablar con Ron y, ya de paso, con Harry también.

* * *

-Y eso, tío, que… espera… ah… ¡achís!-exclamó Ron en ese momento.

-Salud… ¿no te estarás resfriando?-inquirió Harry, ceñudo.

-Espero que no, sólo me faltaría eso. Esto… ¿por dónde iba?

-Por lo de la terapia.

-Ah, sí, pues lo que te estaba contando, yo quiero hacer esto bien, colega, me gustaría arreglarlo, no quiero seguir así con ella…

-Ron, los dos sabemos que tanto tú como ella habéis pasado vuestros más y vuestros menos, pero eso no significa que vuestro matrimonio vaya a irse a pique por algo así…

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar al respecto y… eso me quema ¿sabes?

-No lo pienses más, en serio… pero bueno ¿has conseguido actualizar la licencia de la tienda?-inquirió Harry en ese momento, dando un sorbo al café.

-Ah, sí, ha sido muy sencillo de hecho, se nota la mano de Hermione en este tipo de procedimientos al simplificar los procesos-asintió Ron, con sus papeles bajo el brazo.

-Sí, la verdad es que ha hecho mucho al modernizar de arriba abajo todo el ministerio, era algo que llevaba tiempo pidiendo, de hecho…

Dado que no se veían tanto como antes, como cuando Ron era auror y compañero de Harry, aprovecharon esa visita al ministerio por parte del pelirrojo para ir a tomar algo en la cafetería. El ambiente era muy distendido ahora que el trabajo en el ministerio se hacía de manera mucho más rápida y eficaz, la labor emprendedora de Hermione como ministra había sido enorme, y ahora el ministerio de magia británico gozaba de un sistema de trabajo basado, sobre todo, en la transparencia en sus procesos y la agilización de los mismos mediante métodos importados muggles pero adaptados a la comunidad mágica. El resultado era un ministerio mucho mejor definido, con una limpieza y saneación de departamentos importante, desechando los menos útiles, y mejorando el resto de manera proporcional.

-Pero bueno, suficiente de hablar de mí ¿cómo te va a ti?-inquirió en ese momento Ron, cambiando de tema.

-Bien, no me quejo, el departamento de aurores va viento en popa, ahora se investiga más concienzudamente y como ya no dependemos directamente de la oficina de la Ministra, tenemos más margen de maniobra y actuación. Durante el mandato de Fudge, por ejemplo, todo lo que hacían e investigaban los aurores pasaba sí o sí por sus manos, y a no ser que él le diera el visto bueno, no se investigaba nada. Claro, que así llevó la crisis de la segunda guerra…

-Ya ves. Supongo que en ese caso no tendrás que rendir cuentas a Hermione…

-No como tal, pero sí que debo de remitirla el informe de un caso una vez finalizado, pero al menos no tengo que pedirla permiso hasta para sonarme los mocos como se hacía antes… que por cierto, hablando de la reina de Roma, ahí está…

Ron se dio la vuelta y vio a la susodicha acercándose a ellos a paso ligero.

-Hola, chicos, me viene muy bien que estéis aquí…

-Hola Herms… te veo alterada ¿te encuentras bien?-inquirió Harry, ceñudo.

-Sí, aunque te voy a pedir que me hagas un favor…

La chica les estuvo contando en líneas generales lo que había pasado, alertando por un momento a Ron y a Harry por el detalle de haberla contado la verdad a una muggle, pero no la costó mucho convencerles de que no había problemas en ese aspecto. Tras eso los dos se quedaron un tanto pensativos y preocupados, en ese momento Harry sugirió.

-Suena como algo muy improbable, pero si tantas dudas tienes puedes ir a ver a los desmemorizadores, quizás ellos puedan aclarar si realmente se han metido con tu memoria de alguna manera.

-Sí, iré a verlos ahora, pero antes quería hablar con vosotros para que lo supierais…

-Sí, es lógico, si quieres puedo asignarte a un par de aurores para que te cubran las espaldas durante los actos oficiales…

-Yo tengo una pregunta-murmuró Ron en ese momento.

-¿Sí, Ronald?

-¿Qué es un TAC?

Ante eso Harry y Hermione dejaron escapar un respingo divertido, aunque el chico se adelantó comentando.

-No te preocupes, Ron, no es nada malo, es tan solo una exploración del cerebro mediante una máquina especial, medicina muggle.

-¿Exploración del cerebro? Te das cuenta de que eso no suena muy alentador para mí ¿no?-inquirió el pelirrojo, ceñudo.

-Tranquilo, Ronald, estaré bien, en serio, tan sólo es una prueba sencilla…-le tranquilizó ella.

-No, ya, es que… no quiero que te pase nada, y si dices que alguien te ha estado toqueteando el cerebro pues qué quieres que te diga, no me mola…

Hermione se quedó un tanto sorprendida para bien ante esas palabras, puesto que demostraba auténtica y genuina preocupación por ella, lo que la daba esperanzas a la hora de arreglar su relación.

-Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, pero en serio, estaré bien.

-Vale, vale, confío en tu criterio. Bueno, me tengo que volver ya a la tienda, nos vemos luego en casa.

-Está bien, hasta luego.

El pelirrojo se marchó rápidamente con sus papeles bajo el brazo, dejando a Harry y Hermione allí. Una vez solos, el chico comentó de pasada.

-¿Hay algo más que te inquiete?

-No realmente, pero… no puedo evitar pensar al respecto. ¿Y si realmente ha pasado algo? ¿Me han intentado manipular de alguna forma? No tiene sentido, pero aun así…

-Si hace falta voy yo mismo a la próxima reunión o evento, así me aseguro…

-No hace falta, de verdad, pero quiero hacer esto cuanto antes.

-Ve entonces, siempre se quedan unos cuantos en las oficinas a modo de respaldo.

-Vale, luego te veo.

La mujer se dirigió a paso ligero al departamento de aurores, concretamente a la oficina de desmemorización; allí la atendieron gustosamente, pillando por sorpresa a los desmemorizadores ante semejante petición, sin embargo no pusieron ningún inconveniente y revisaron sus últimas memorias y recuerdos sin tocar o modificar nada en el proceso. Fue más rápido de lo que pensó, al cabo de unos breves minutos el desmemorizador más cercano a ella anunció.

-Hemos repasado todos los lóbulos, así como el córtex pre frontal y temporal, pero no hemos hallado nada raro que sugiera ningún tipo de modificación o alteración. Está todo bien, señora ministra.

-De acuerdo, gracias por su ayuda, señores.

-Si necesita algo para agudizar la memoria o ayudarla a rememorar recuerdos lejanos podemos sugerirla un par de pociones…

-No es necesario, gracias, tan sólo quería asegurarme, eso es todo.

Eso fue suficiente para ellos, que la dejaron marchar sin hacer más preguntas. Por su parte Hermione no se quedó del todo tranquila. Haría la prueba TAC, sólo para salir de dudas. Aunque no dudaba de la profesionalidad de los desmemorizadores, como bien dijo Daphne había que barajar todas las opciones. Y había veces que la magia pasaba por alto cosas que la medicina muggle común no. Por lo que, una vez en su despacho, concertó una cita en su hospital de cabecera en el box de neurocirugía. Cuanto antes, mejor.

* * *

Bueno, y retomo de nuevo esta historia a un ritmo más pausado, ya que después de todo necesita más tiempo para ser escrita. Al no ser como las demás que he creado, de corte más aventurero y ritmo más frenético, lo que va pasando en los capítulos requiere de una preparación previa bien pensada. Haré tanda esta vez, pero será una tanda mucho más pausada en comparación con las de Pokémon, por ejemplo. Y con intención de terminar de una buena vez.

Auguro dos o tres capítulos más como mucho, no serán muy largos, quiero ser breve ya que otras historias mías requieren de ser terminadas. En cuanto a este capítulo en concreto, ha ocurrido algo que debía de suceder tarde o temprano, ya que después de todo no tendría sentido que no sucediera teniendo en cuenta cómo terminó el capítulo anterior. Daphne será una parte intrínseca de ciertos acontecimientos que comenzarán a ocurrir a partir del siguiente capítulo, pero no voy a adelantar mucho más. También he añadido un detalle del cual me he visto inmensamente tentado a escribir una historia aparte, pero teniendo en cuenta mis planes de retiro, al final preferí dejarlo simplemente como eso, un detalle. Si alguien quiere explorarlo por su cuenta le invito a hacerlo, os doy mi permiso ya mismo, por lo que me desligo de la autoría de la idea propiamente dicha. Después de todo sólo es eso, una idea. Y en este mundillo tan sólo es un elemento más para dejar volar la imaginación.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews, insultos y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Superposición**

Los resultados del TAC fueron tan rápidos como la prueba en sí. En poco menos de una semana le mandaron el informe detallado, el cual llegaba a la conclusión más simple posible: todo correcto. No había nada anómalo en su cerebro, todo funcionaba como debía y no había signos de haber sufrido algún tipo de estrés o daño cerebral.

Por un lado se lo esperaba, pero por otro lado no podía evitar pensar de más al respecto. Los desmemorizadores llegaron a la misma conclusión, por lo que era normal que la máquina también, pero una cosa era la magia y otra muy distinta una resonancia magnética de alto calibre. No había lugar a la duda en ese sentido.

Llevó los resultados a la siguiente terapia junto con Ron, enseñándoselos a Daphne para que los viera y cotejara por sí misma.

-Todo bien, aparentemente…-murmuró la terapeuta, terminando de leer la última página.

-Sí, los desmemorizadores me dijeron lo mismo.

-Y si los resultados han sido los mismos ¿para qué te haces la cosa esa?-inquirió Ron, confuso.

-Para asegurarme, Ronald, eso es todo.

-Sí, has hecho bien, pero visto lo visto no hay diferencias apreciables entre los diagnósticos. Al final va a resultar que la magia auténtica y la magia mecánica están a la par…-murmuró Daphne, divertida.

-Ciertamente curioso, sí…-asintió Hermione.

-Entonces, si todo está bien ¿por qué Hermione tuvo una regresión tan extraña?-inquirió en ese momento Ron, ceñudo.

Ante esa pregunta la terapeuta dejó el informe sobre la mesa, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro y murmurando de seguido.

-Honestamente, Ron… no tengo ni idea. Es el caso de mi vida, quién me iba a decir que una terapia de pareja iba a desembocar en algo así…

-Bueno, al menos ahora se te presenta una oportunidad única-comentó Hermione, interesada.

-Oh, eso desde luego, lo único malo es que no voy a poder difundirlo de ninguna manera, me tomarían por una loca… lo cual sería harto irónico, a decir verdad.

Ese comentario relajó bastante el ambiente, haciéndoles reír a todos por igual. Daphne aprovechó el momento para comentar.

-Pero bueno, pasemos a lo importante, si os he vuelto a citar a los dos es por una razón. Para esta nueva sesión me gustaría intentar algo distinto, quiero asegurarme de que la magia no ha tenido nada que ver en tu regresión, Hermione, por lo que haremos un trabajo de campo, por así decirlo.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-inquirió la aludida, extrañada.

-Aquí los expertos sois vosotros, por lo que no tendré ni voz ni voto, pero quiero comprobar por mí misma los efectos de la magia en la memoria a corto y largo plazo. Dijiste que había un hechizo para modificar la memoria…

-Sí… espera ¿acaso no insinuarás que…?-masculló Hermione, alarmada.

-Es exactamente lo que estás pensando, sí.

-Pero Daphne, es muy peligroso, no soy ninguna experta y Ron tampoco, si algo saliera mal…

-Es por eso por lo que quería que los dos estuvierais presentes, para asegurar el experimento.

Antes de que ella volviera a insistir, Ron se adelantó comentando.

-Vale, un inciso, nunca he sido tan bueno en la magia en comparación, pero Hermione tiene razón, jugar con un hechizo así es peligroso, yo mismo he visto de primera mano lo que puede hacer si no se usa como es debido…

-Entiendo vuestra preocupación, y seguramente esté pecando de atrevida, pero entendedme, esto es nuevo para mí, y quiero asegurarme de que la magia no sea la causante de tan extraña situación. A día de hoy sigo sin saber lo que ha causado vuestro caso, y si quiero resolverlo necesito ir hasta la raíz del problema. Quizás esto tenga las respuestas que busco.

Ante ese hecho tanto Ron como Hermione se miraron, aún algo indecisos al respecto; cierto era que ya no estaban tan mal como antes desde que empezaron con las sesiones, pero tampoco habían vuelto a recuperar la normalidad en ese sentido, habiendo aún algo de distancia entre los dos. Por lo que, aunque aún un tanto recelosos, acabaron aceptando pero con condiciones.

-Está bien… pero si las cosas se tuercen por lo que sea pararemos ¿de acuerdo?-murmuró Hermione, tajante.

-Sin ningún problema-aceptó Daphne.

-Está bien… ¿qué quieres hacer exactamente?-quiso saber la bruja.

-Me gustaría comprobar por mí misma ciertos aspectos del hechizo obliviate y cómo afectan de forma directa e indirecta a la memoria. Voy a escribir en un papel que existe la magia y, tras eso, me vais a hacer olvidar los últimos días, para luego volver a restaurar la memoria y comprobar así los efectos a nivel técnico y fisiológico. Para ello usaré una serie de técnicas personales para influir y convencer a mi yo amnésica y así intentar volver a recordar tras la aplicación del hechizo. Si no funciona, revertís el efecto y lo volveremos a intentar. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

-Sí-asintió Hermione.

Por su parte Ron, un tanto confuso, murmuró.

-Sí, pero es raro… ¿quieres que te borremos la memoria una y otra vez? Eso no tiene mucho sentido…

-Probablemente no le veáis mucho sentido, pero sé lo que me hago, Ron, tranquilo.

Tras eso Daphne escribió una serie de frases en un papel con extrañas filigranas que Hermione supo identificar rápidamente.

-Ah, taquigrafía…

-Así es, nos la enseñan en primero de carrera, es muy útil para apuntar cosas a la misma velocidad con la que se habla… muy bien, pues ya está, adelante, si veis que voy a hablar indicadme por señas que me fije en el papel.

Tanto Ron como Hermione apuntaron sus varitas hacia su cara y, al mismo tiempo, susurraron.

-Obliviate.

Al punto la expresión en la cara de Daphne al recibir el hechizo se relajó, quedándose un tanto atontada durante unos breves momentos; acto seguido miró a Hermione y Ron con expresión extrañada, abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero en ese momento la mujer le hizo un rápido gesto con sus ojos mirando hacia abajo. La terapeuta hizo lo propio, viendo entonces su propia escritura taquigráfica y leyéndola rápidamente. El contenido la dejó visiblemente perpleja pero no dijo nada, poniendo cara de concentración total. Tanto Ron como Hermione esperaron mientras observaban cómo Daphne hacía todo lo posible por recordar, estando inusitadamente callada al respecto. Fuera lo que fuera lo que se había escrito a sí misma, parecía estar dando resultado.

Sin embargo, en un momento dado, Daphne esbozó un gesto agotado y masculló en ese momento.

-No puedo… no puedo… esto es ridículo…

Esa fue la señal para que Hermione rápidamente murmurara.

-Memento revelio.

Esta vez la expresión de Daphne se relajó de nuevo, despejándose por unos breves segundos antes de decir.

-No ha funcionado, asumo…

-No…

-Sí, bueno, no esperaba que funcionara a la primera… probaré con otra cosa, a ver, quizás con otro método…

Cogió otra hoja y volvió a escribir en ella taquigráficamente una serie de indicaciones bastante largas y más extensas que la otra vez, llevándola un poco más de tiempo. En cuanto terminó volvieron a repetir el proceso, borrándola la memoria.

Esta vez la terapeuta pareció mostrarse un poco más receptiva con sus propias notas, usando mucho más tiempo para recordar, haciendo para ello una serie de masajes craneales e incluso meditando un poco. Al cabo de unos breves pero intensos minutos, masculló.

-No lo consigo…

Hermione volvió a restaurar sus recuerdos rápidamente, a lo que la terapeuta masculló.

-Agh, no logro dar con la tecla apropiada… tal vez… veamos…

Volvió a escribir otra hoja, para luego volver a ser desmemorizada, esta vez a un rango mucho más corto por petición de la propia terapeuta. Daphne lo volvió a intentar con otros métodos, llegando entonces a esbozar un gesto de claridad en medio de la intensa bruma que parecía nublar su subconsciente.

-Ah… eso es… agh…-masculló en ese momento, dejando escapar lo que parecía un estertor de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió Hermione, preocupada.

-Espera… espera, creo que… consigo vislumbrar algo… un momento.

Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta, cogiendo por un momento su bolsa y hurgando en él hasta sacar las llaves de su coche; se llevó entonces la llave magnética a su sien, apretando acto seguido el botón de apertura. Y entonces, algo ocurrió.

Tanto Hermione como Ron notaron un repentino pinchazo en la parte posterior de sus cabezas y, al mismo tiempo, sus varitas también reaccionaron dando un vistoso bote. Esto cogió totalmente por sorpresa a ambos magos, siendo Ron el primero en mascullar.

-¿¡Nos ha desarmado?!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Daphne! ¿¡Estás bien?!

-¡Sí, creo que sí, lo estoy consiguiendo, logro vislumbrar algo, pero repercute en el córtex occipital de algún modo! ¡Entonces es posible, increíble!

Ambos magos se quedaron anonadados, sin embargo en ese momento volvieron a notar otro pinchazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, siendo más acuciado que antes. Fue entonces cuando, de alguna manera, se olvidaron de los acontecimientos anteriores a ese día, siendo bastante notorio en ese sentido.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No recuerdo lo que hice tras despertarme!-masculló en ese momento Ron.

-¡Yo tampoco, lo último que me acuerdo es que estaba en el despacho, para más allá de eso no hay nada! ¿Qué desayuné?-musitó Hermione, muy confusa.

-¡Gachas con avena, café, tostadas, fruta y zumo de naranja!-anunció Daphne, con mucha seguridad.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Cómo lo sabes?!

-¡No lo sé, de repente lo vislumbré en mi cabeza, yo no tomo eso, normalmente desayuno más salado, beicon, huevos y alubias!

Tanto Ron como Hermione se miraron, un tanto confusos y aturdidos por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero toda esa situación era suficiente como para hacerles comprender que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, y estaba relacionado directamente con el hechizo. Sin dudarlo más fueron a recuperar sus varitas, que habían acabado al otro lado del estudio, sin embargo en cuanto las cogieron sintieron cómo algo más se escapaba de su memoria.

-¡Oh, mierda, no recuerdo nada de lo que hicimos ayer!-musitó Hermione, alarmada.

-¡Yo tampoco! ¿¡Qué está pasando?!-inquirió Ron, asustado.

-¡Mucho papeleo en la oficina proveniente de los departamentos, estuviste hablando con Harry mientras tomabais un café! ¡Tú y tu hermano estuvisteis haciendo cuentas en la tienda cerrando el último mes fiscal!-les reveló la terapeuta, para su infinita sorpresa.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada al respecto, nuevos recuerdos totalmente ajenos inundaron sus cabezas, viendo entonces lo que había hecho Daphne, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Estuviste todo el día preparando la sesión de hoy consultando libros sobre memoria nemotécnica y efectos de la regresión!

Para entonces estaba más que claro que algo raro sucedía, por lo que Hermione no perdió más tiempo y exclamó apuntando a Daphne.

-¡Memento revelio!

Tanto los recuerdos de la terapeuta como los de ambos magos se restauraron de golpe, volviendo todo a la normalidad rápidamente. El dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza desapareció acto seguido, siendo sustituido por una incipiente jaqueca.

-Bof, qué dolor de cabeza…-masculló Daphne, algo alelada.

-Vale, me vais a permitir el exabrupto, pero… ¿¡Qué demonios acaba de pasar?!-soltó Ron, anonadado.

-Espera un momento, Ronald, que aún no estoy del todo situada…-masculló Hermione, igual de aturdida.

-¡Has visto lo mismo que yo, nos ha desarmado, ha hecho magia de alguna forma!

-No, debe de haber alguna explicación, es muggle, no puede haber hecho magia…

-O tal vez sí, quién sabe…-añadió la aludida, masajeándose las sienes en el proceso.

-¿Lo dices por lo que has hecho con las llaves del coche?-inquirió entonces Hermione, volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

-Sí, no sé si conoceréis ese truco que se ha viralizado últimamente por Twitter y Facebook, resulta que se puede abrir el coche desde largas distancias usando la cabeza como antena amplificadora…

-Creo que sí… espera ¿entonces es posible?

-Sí, desde luego, de hecho tiene una sencilla explicación, el cerebro está compuesto en un 75% por agua, la señal electromagnética de la llave interactúa con las moléculas de agua, las cuales se reorientan, rebotando la señal a la misma frecuencia y amplificándola así. En el proceso se estimulan las células del cerebro, lo cual aumenta también el rango y la potencia. Pensé en hacer lo mismo para estimular las células y así lograr acceder a los recuerdos borrados, que en realidad no se borran, sino que se suprimen, puesto que sentía que seguían estando ahí.

Ante esa nueva información el cerebro de Hermione, aun a pesar del dolor, comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, montando rápidamente las piezas y mascullando de seguido.

-Ya veo, entonces el hechizo rebotó hacia nosotros y nos empezó a afectar también…

-Vale pero ¿cómo explicas que nuestros recuerdos pasaran a los de Daphne y viceversa?-inquirió Ron, aún algo confuso al respecto.

-Quizás… quizás fuera porque el rebotar el efecto se invirtiera… no estoy segura, sólo es una hipótesis, pero sí que fue raro eso…-admitió ella, no muy segura.

-Sin embargo eso corrobora mi teoría, la magia sí que puede estar detrás de vuestro caso… el cual se complica por momentos-añadió la terapeuta, un tanto contrariada.

-Sentimos todo esto, Daphne…

-No, tranquila, yo no me achanto ante las adversidades, al contrario, me motivan… vale, tiempo muerto, vamos a dejarlo aquí por hoy, seguiré investigando por mi cuenta, pero vamos a tener que enfocarnos aún más en los entresijos de la magia, voy a necesitar tu ayuda para ello, Hermione…

-Lo que necesites, pero no me pidas que volvamos a experimentar con tu cerebro, por favor…

-No, tranquila, ahora quiero centrarme en la magia en sí y estudiarla un poco para sacar posibles conexiones neuromotoras y nemotécnicas, tengo ya algunas cosas pensadas, pero para eso voy a necesitar toda la información que puedas proporcionarme.

-Eh, bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer…

Tras eso terminaron la sesión y se despidieron de ella, saliendo a la calle; el incipiente frío otoñal comenzaba a hacerse presente en Londres, despejándoles un poco más la cabeza mientras el dolor comenzaba a remitir.

-Al final todo se ha complicado… es muy raro, a decir verdad-murmuró Ron en ese momento.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí, no me esperaba que una crisis matrimonial terminara de esta forma…

Los dos se miraron por un momento, sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación, sin embargo esbozaron una tímida sonrisa, al tiempo que el pelirrojo comentaba.

-Bueno, al menos es como en los viejos tiempos… sólo que somos más mayores y tenemos responsabilidades.

-Antes también las teníamos, perdona…

-Sí, pero oye, al menos ahora no te pido que me hagas el papeleo.

-Serás bobo…

Ante eso los dos se rieron tontamente, sorprendiéndose en ese aspecto haciéndolo y notando una agradable sensación en el pecho. Sí, tal vez podría funcionar…

-Bueno, pues… te veo luego en casa.

-Vale.

Los dos se despidieron y, tras eso, se desaparecieron y volvieron a sus respectivos trabajos un poco más animados.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron lentamente, al tiempo que en la cabeza de Hermione comenzaban a pasar muchas cosas, a cada cual más extraña que la anterior. Y es que cada cierto tiempo, y varias veces al día, en ocasiones totalmente espontáneas, notaba cómo sus recuerdos eran sustituidos de golpe por los de otra persona que era pero no era ella. Se veía a sí misma en esos recuerdos, con un aspecto muy similar, pero no era ella para nada. En éstos podía observar cómo su otro yo llevaba una vida de lo más atareada, ya que era ni más ni menos que una actriz que realizaba papeles de todo tipo, lo que la llamó gratamente la atención, ya que de cierta forma encajaba con lo que llegó a ver en su regresión. ¿Acaso tenía algo que ver?

Al principio quiso consultarlo con Daphne, pero dado que ésta no había vuelto a dar señales de vida desde la última sesión y ella andaba muy ocupada últimamente con sus labores como ministra, lo dejó correr. Sin embargo eso no evitó que esos recuerdos ajenos volvieran a ella en momentos variados, desde los más tranquilos en casa hasta los más inapropiados en el trabajo en reuniones con algún departamento o evento público. El último fue en la última promoción de la academia de aurores, donde dejó caer accidentalmente uno de los diplomas de los egresados, teniendo que recogerlo y disculparse en el proceso con el chico que lo recibió. Al término del acto, Harry se acercó a ella con gesto analítico y preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? Normalmente no sueles ser así de patosa…

-¿Asumes que no puedo tener un momento de torpeza? Le puede pasar a cualquiera…-murmuró ella con suspicacia.

-Sí, es cierto, pero no suele ser propio de ti. Vamos ¿qué te pasa? Esbozaste un gesto molesto ¿acaso te duele algo?

Ante eso Hermione dejó escapar un respingo, casi reprendiéndose a sí misma al respecto. Parecía mentira que después de todo ese tiempo no supiera que a Harry rara vez se le escapaba casi nada, siendo en ese sentido un excelente auror. Demostró una gran capacidad de observación y deducción a lo largo de todo el segundo curso, y aunque nunca llegó a superarla en cuanto a calificaciones se refería, la inteligencia del chico quedó patente a lo largo de toda su vida escolar obteniendo muy buenas calificaciones en casi todas las materias a las que se examinaba.

-No es eso, es sólo que… últimamente estoy un poco distraída, eso es todo.

-¿Hermione Granger distraída? Te das cuenta de que eso es motivo más que suficiente para que me preocupe ¿no?

-Oh, vamos, dame un respiro…

La chica quiso sonar seria y escueta, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa al respecto.

-Bueno, pues si tú me lo dices tendré que creerte…-murmuró Harry, rascándose una corta barba sin afeitar.

-¿Qué pasa, acaso no te fías de mí?-inquirió entonces ella, ceñuda.

-Ya sabes que sí, por eso lo digo.

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos mientras se miraban con algo de recelo; no tenía caso decirle otra cosa, al final se lo acabaría sacando con un poco de insistencia y algo de astucia. Por lo que, sin pensárselo mucho más, habló al respecto.

-Agh, no sé yo si lo entenderías si te lo explicara…

-¿Por qué no? Puedes intentarlo…

-No lo sé, Daniel, es todo tan extraño…

-¿Daniel? ¿Quién es Daniel?-inquirió en ese momento Harry, confuso.

Por un momento Hermione dio una cabezada, sintiendo cómo sus recuerdos volvían a cambiar; levantó la mirada y vio entonces a alguien que se parecía a Harry pero no era Harry, al tiempo que oía su misma voz comentando.

 _-¿Cómo estás? Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos…_

 _-Bien, ocupado, de aquí para allá, con proyectos que van y vienen… ¿y tú?_

 _-Igual, a veces echo de menos un poco de tranquilidad, pero al final merece la pena…_

 _-¿Como en los viejos tiempos?_

 _-Sí, igual…_

Las palabras sonaban ajenas y extrañas pero, al mismo tiempo, cercanas y familiares, como si supiera de qué estaban hablando. Acto seguido notó cómo se tambaleaba y Harry la sostuvo a tiempo antes de que se cayera.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… sí, sólo me mareé…

-Deberías descansar, has estado trabajando mucho últimamente…

-Sí, seguramente sea por eso…

Aun a pesar que las palabras de la chica no le convencieron ni un poco, Harry lo dejó pasar y ayudó a su amiga a enderezarse; algunos aurores vieron esto y se acercaron a ayudar, pero él los retiró sin mayores contemplaciones para que no incomodaran a la mujer.

-Gracias Harry…

-Ya ves tú… ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa, aviso a Ron?

-No, no hace falta, podré ir sola, me echaré un rato en la cama, a ver si se me pasa…

-Está bien, avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, pero aún con esa extraña sensación nublando su mente, hizo un esfuerzo para aparecerse directamente en su casa; el salto, si bien no tuvo consecuencias físicas, la dejó un pelín mareada y, dejando escapar un gemidito, se dirigió directamente a la cama, donde se derrumbó sintiéndose tremendamente cansada.

-Agh, maldición…

Notaba cómo su cabeza la daba vueltas, y si no fuera porque Harry la había hablado al respecto, juraría que alguien la estaba tratando de leer la mente con legeremancia. No parecía ser un efecto propio del hechizo legeremens, sin embargo la sensación de que algo había estado metiéndose con su cabeza seguía ahí, con ella, molestándola particularmente. Cerró los ojos y sintió como su cabeza la daba vueltas, notando como si algo tirara de ella y la lanzara hacia un vacío cósmico sin fin. Y, acto seguido, se durmió.

* * *

¡Por fin! Al final he conseguido sacar el capítulo, estaba por dejarlo correr y ponerme con otra cosa, ya que entre otras cosas y la falta de tiempo apenas avanzaba, pero finalmente conseguí darle el final que quería y nos encaminamos ahora a la parte final de esta historia tan rara. El siguiente capítulo será clave para entender todo lo que ha estado pasando hasta el momento, por lo que me tomaré el tiempo necesario para contar bien lo que quiero contar. Puede que algunos se vean venir los inminentes acontecimientos, aunque espero poder darle un poco más de sorpresa en su conjunto.

En cuanto a este capítulo en concreto no hay mucho más que comentar salvo por lo que se ha visto, que espero que hable por sí sólo. En caso de que tengáis alguna pregunta al respecto, no dudéis en consultarme.

Y eso es todo por ahora, comentad, dejad reviews, insultos y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Niebla**

Despertó al poco rato, dándola la sensación de que había pasado una eternidad y que había dormido del tirón. La sensación de mareo había desaparecido y había sido sustituida por una agradable y sin embargo extraña tranquilidad que incluso parecía estar fuera de lugar. Abrió los ojos y entonces, lo notó.

Se encontraba en su habitación, donde cabía esperar encontrarse, sin embargo el ambiente era muy distinto al esperado. Normalmente en todas las casas donde había magia, imperaba una atmósfera vibrante producto de la misma que se impregnaba al entorno al manifestarse. Tanto ella como Ron la usaban a diario ya fuera para hacer las tareas de la casa o bien ayudarse de ella en momentos concretos. Debido a eso, su casa adquirió esa atmósfera tan característica desde hacía tiempo que, en los momentos más tranquilos, podía notarse y hasta tocarse.

Sin embargo esa sensación tan particular no se notaba en ningún momento, lo que la extrañó especialmente. Se enderezó aún un tanto adormilada y extendió una mano para alcanzar su varita en la mesilla, sin embargo no la encontró ahí. Extrañada giró la cabeza y vio entonces que no se encontraba donde debería, murmurando de seguido.

-¿Y mi varita?

Se miró entonces y vio que, al contrario que como había llegado a casa, se encontraba con el pijama puesto y el pelo completamente despeinado. Miró a su derecha y vio que se encontraba sola, lo cual la extrañó también.

-¿¡Ronald?!-llamó ella en voz alta.

Sin embargo el silencio la contestó en su lugar, dándose por respondida rápidamente. Se levantó aún algo desubicada y se dirigió al baño, dándola la extraña sensación de que el tiempo se había adelantado o atrasado, no conseguía distinguirlo bien. Se miró al espejo, viéndose echa un desastre, como todas las mañanas. Quiso arreglarse un poco con magia, sin embargo la ausencia de su varita volvió a su memoria, mascullando de seguido.

-En serio ¿dónde está mi varita?

Se puso a buscarla por toda su habitación, sin embargo no aparecía por ningún lado, dejándola un tanto inquieta, ya que no era de las que perdían algo tan importante así sin más. Para los magos más poderosos la varita era un canal más alternativo, ya que sólo los más talentosos eran capaz de realizar magia sin ella. No se consideraba la más poderosa, ni mucho menos, pero tras todo ese tiempo de práctica y perfeccionamiento, además del adiestramiento extra como ministra, la había permitido afinar sus habilidades hasta tal punto, por lo que sin más remedio comenzó a mover su mano sobre su pelo. Sin embargo nada la preparó para lo que sucedió a continuación.

Y es que el pelo se quedó en su sitio, sin ningún efecto aparente. Se miró la mano con extrañeza, tardando un poco en comprender lo que acababa de pasar, pero entonces la realización la golpeó como un mazazo en la cara. Alarmada, señaló a su champú y murmuró.

-Wingardium leviosa.

Sin embargo el champú no levitó, confirmando así sus horribles sospechas y dibujando un gesto de horror en su rostro.

-Mi magia… no está…

Al instante, una sensación de vacío la llenó el estómago, dándola unas ganas inmensas de vomitar. Una parte de sí misma, su esencia, había desaparecido. Y no entendía por qué.

-No puede ser… no está pasando…-masculló.

Se dirigió al salón, donde solían tener algún que otro hechizo permanente activo haciendo algunos de los quehaceres de la casa, pero se encontró con que nada de lo que dejaban hacerse sólo estaba allí. Tampoco vio el hechizo de fregadero autónomo ejecutarse cada vez que había algo sucio en él. En el salón algunas de las fotos mágicas de su familia se encontraban estáticas en sus marcos. Y las que salían con sus hijos en Hogwarts habían sido sustituidas por varias instantáneas en los exteriores de la universidad de Oxford.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué está pasando?-masculló en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

Decidida a buscar respuestas, se vistió lo más rápidamente posible y salió a la calle atropelladamente. Lo primero que pensó fue en ir al ministerio, intentando aparecerse por simple inercia y dándose con un canto en los dientes en el proceso. Corrió rápidamente por las calles de la City de Londres, esquivando a la gente al pasar, la cual se giraba para verla mejor y mirándola como si la conocieran de algo. Sin embargo apenas prestó atención a esto, ya que iba demasiado rápido y con la mente demasiado ocupada.

Nada más llegar al lugar, se dirigió a los baños públicos para entrar, pero nada más tirar de la cadena lo único que consiguió fue mojarse las perneras del pantalón.

-Maldita sea…-masculló ella, muy angustiada.

Lo intentó de nuevo por el acceso para invitados en la cabina telefónica de la esquina, pero al marcar el número la operadora le devolvió la llamada indicando la inexistencia del mismo.

-No… no, no, no…-musitaba cada vez más y más ofuscada.

Desechó entonces el ministerio y se dirigió ésta vez al Caldero Chorreante, pero nada más llegar al lugar ni la fachada ni la puerta cambiaron, dándose de bruces con ella y cayéndose al suelo estrepitosamente. Una mujer y un chico cercanos la vieron dándose el golpe de su vida y la ayudaron a levantarse.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

-Menudo golpe se ha dado…

-Ah, sí, sí… ¿dónde está?-inquirió ella, algo alelada debido al golpe.

-¿El qué?

-El pub… la entrada al pub…

-¿Qué pub? Aquí no hay nada, este negocio lleva años cerrado…

El comentario la sacó de golpe del estado de mareo en el que se encontraba, fijándose mejor en la fachada. Y es que, en lugar de la entrada al Caldero Chorreante, se encontraba una antigua mercería completamente clausurada. Hermione esbozó un gesto difícil de discernir, pero en ese momento el chico comentó.

-Un momento… ¿no es usted Emma Watson?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?

-Es cierto, es idéntica a ella-asintió la mujer, fijándose mejor.

-No, no, se confunden con otra persona…

-Pero si es igual, además, ni siquiera sus hermanas se parecen a ella, y eso que son gemelas-murmuró el chico, ceñudo.

Para entonces Hermione estaba lo suficientemente confusa e incluso asustada por lo que, sin decir mucho más, salió corriendo escopeteada de allí y sin mirar atrás. Lo malo era que, al hacerlo, llamaba aún más la atención y mucha gente se giraba para verla mejor, llegando a oír comentarios al respecto.

-¿¡Emma Watson?!

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¡Un autógrafo, por favor!

Corriendo y corriendo llegó entonces a una intersección que la era familiar, Picadilly Circus, y aprovechó el gentío para pasar desapercibida. Al pasar junto a una tienda de recuerdos, estiró el brazo cogiendo una gorra turística de un expositor callejero y poniéndosela rápidamente, recogiéndose el pelo y cambiando así su apariencia. Una vez que las cosas se tranquilizaron se apartó para pensar un poco.

A bote pronto nada parecía tener sentido, la magia había desaparecido, todo el mundo parecía confundirla con otra persona y para entonces sentía como si un negro abismo se abriera a sus pies amenazándola con devorarla. Intentó entonces llamar a Ron con su móvil, sin resultados, luego a Harry, con más de lo mismo, para luego volver a llamar a Ron, que tampoco cogió.

-Maldita sea Ron ¿dónde estás?-pensó ella en lo más hondo de su ser.

Intentó aplacar el incipiente temor que sentía, serenándose por un momento y pensando fríamente como solía hacer. Por alguna extraña razón la magia y todo lo relacionado con ella había desaparecido y, en su lugar, había sido sustituida por la cruda y dura realidad. Y, por alguna extraña razón, todo el mundo parecía confundirla con una tal Emma Watson. ¿Quién era esa? Fue entonces cuando vio un punto de partida para empezar a desentrañar el misterio y darle un mínimo de sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando por lo que, sin mayor demora, buscó una biblioteca donde poder hacer las pertinentes averiguaciones.

La más cercana a donde ella estaba era la London Library, en St. James, por lo que se dirigió allí a no más tardar guiada por el navegador de su móvil. Una vez en el lugar se zambulló directamente en uno de los ordenadores de la sala de lectura, poniendo el nombre en Google y dándole al enter. Se quedó helada en cuanto vio lo que vio.

-No puede ser… si soy yo.

Y es que la tal Emma Watson era una actriz que, físicamente, era idéntica a ella, en todos y cada uno de los sentidos de la palabra. No podía entender cómo algo así era posible, sin embargo las pruebas estaban delante de ella en forma de artículo en Wikipedia, el cual incluía una filmografía extensa que repasó, dejándola aún más incrédula si cabe. Y es que había participado en una saga de películas basadas en una heptalogía de libros cuyo nombre la dejó del todo rota.

-No… imposible…

Harry Potter. El nombre de su mejor amigo se repetía incesante en una lista de siete libros y ocho películas en la que ella era uno de los coprotagonistas. Toda su historia, toda su vida, se podía leer resumida en un compendio de siete libros bastante largo pero inusitadamente exacto, que no se dejaba casi nada salvo por los detalles más concretos y personales. Y todo ello iba firmado por una sola persona: J.K. Rowling.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró en cuanto lo vio, dándose cuenta de la situación. Era un ente de ficción, un personaje fruto de la imaginación de una mujer que, de alguna u otra forma, la recordó a ella en ciertos sentidos. Leyó su artículo de arriba abajo, sin dejarse ni una sola coma, al tiempo que su mano sobre el ratón temblaba ligeramente, presa del miedo y el desconocimiento que la embargaba. Se sentía perdida y fuera de lugar en un mundo que era pero no era el suyo. Todo lo que conocía, todo en lo que creía, sus anhelos y desengaños, sus temores y alegrías, todo lo que la definía, se reducía a una mera existencia ficticia, surgida de la mente de una persona desconocida. La sola idea la atraía y la repelía a partes iguales, inundándola de un temor inconcebible que no la ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

-No, no puede ser, mi vida es mía y de nadie más, es imposible que mi existencia esté supeditada a algo así…

Por más que intentaba darle una explicación no lo lograba, sumiéndose aún más en un mar de dudas e incertidumbre que la ahogaban por momentos. Distinguió fácilmente los síntomas que tan bien caracterizaban a un ataque de ansiedad y trató de relajarse encerrándose en el baño, mojándose la cara con agua y haciendo respiraciones profundas varias veces seguidas. La sensación de angustia que oprimía su pecho era atroz, y si no fuera porque ya lo había experimentado antes creería que la estaba dando un ataque al corazón. Sus manos temblaban y hormigueaban, el corazón la palpitaba apresuradamente y sudaba frío fruto del miedo latente en su interior. Llegó incluso a llorar levemente al desbordarse sus emociones debido a todo lo que había pasado, necesitando de unos buenos minutos para calmarse.

Finalmente, y tras unos buenos minutos sentada en el baño y respirando profundamente, el ataque pasó, pero la sensación de agobio y apremio seguía ahí, haciéndola compañía. No descartaba otro episodio, aun así mantuvo la mente lo más serena posible y, tras mojarse la cara un poco más, regresó al ordenador, mirando la foto de la mujer que, aparentemente, la creó.

No se consideraba una persona religiosa ni mucho menos, si bien conocía muchos preceptos propios de la teología o el teísmo, desde el más fuerte hasta el más débil, habiendo leído multitud de obras de Thomas Henry Huxley, Bertrand Russell, Leslie Weatherhead o Charles Darwin. Si tuviera que considerarse algo, agnóstica sería la palabra que la mejor la definiría, aunque en ciertos aspectos era más atea que otra cosa, pero su curiosidad siempre había prevalecido sobre el resto y al final tendía a un agnosticismo más débil, e incluso rozando el apateísmo.

Sin embargo, y tras mirarlo todo con más perspectiva, no podía quedarse parada. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero todos los que ella conocía no estaban allí. Todos salvo una sola persona. Alguien que lo sabía todo.

Decidida, y sintiendo que su estancia en este mundo no era fruto de la casualidad, investigó un poco dónde vivía esa tal Rowling, no la costó mucho dar con algo; tenía varias residencias e iba alternando entre ellas cada cierto tiempo, pero su principal morada estaba en Killiechassie, una casa de campo cerca de los pueblos de Weem y Aberfeldy en la región de Perth y Kinross, Escocia. Sería un viaje largo, tendría que ir en tren hasta Edimburgo y luego coger un autobús que la acercaría hasta Aberfeldy, pasando previamente por muchos otros lugares. Por lo que, sin más demora, se levantó y se apresuró hasta la estación de tren más cercana, Charing Cross, donde tendría que comprar un billete hasta allí. Hallaría respuestas. Aunque tuviera que ir hasta la otra punta del globo.

* * *

Tras un total de diez horas de viaje monótono y aburrido, lleno de dudas y un mar de preguntas rondándola la cabeza, el autobús llegó a su destino con el sol ya poniéndose desde el oeste, tiñendo el cielo con un gran manto de estrellas. Por suerte, y gracias a que tuvo la cabeza ocupada con otras cosas, no volvió a experimentar otro ataque de ansiedad, pasándose la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo la prensa y haciendo sudokus para tener la mente despejada. Descubrió que la realidad en la que estaba no difería en casi nada de la suya propia, teniendo prácticamente los mismos problemas. El Brexit seguía haciendo de las suyas, el Parlamento seguía siendo una jaula de grillos, y el resto del mundo iba a su propio ritmo. Sin embargo, la única diferencia era que ella no era ministra de nada, puesto que la magia no existía. Era una náufraga interespacial, estaba en tierra de nadie, y aun así vivía. Pero ¿a costa de qué? Pronto lo iba a averiguar.

En cuanto puso en pie en Aberfeldy quiso preguntar por indicaciones en la oficina de turismo, pero ya estaba cerrada, por lo que tuvo que recurrir al primer vecino con el que se cruzó. Por suerte, dicho vecino era un anciano de lo más amable que apenas la reconoció, por la que la indicó fácilmente. Cruzó el río Tay a través de un estrecho y antiguo puente de piedra, bordeando luego el río siguiendo el camino hasta llegar a la casa.

Se encontraba rodeada de naturaleza y vegetación cerca de la ribera, y si no fuera porque ya casi era de noche, podría apreciar mejor la belleza del lugar. Sin embargo no había venido de turismo, sino por respuestas, por lo que centró sus pensamientos en lo que había venido a hacer. Conforme se fue acercando a la puerta unos incipientes nervios comenzaron a invadirla, al tiempo que la opresión en el pecho volvía a hacerse presente, acallándolos como pudo. En cuanto estuvo enfrente tocó el timbre y, tras eso, esperó.

Tardaron un poco en contestar, pero finalmente se oyeron pisadas al otro lado, abriendo de seguido mientras comentaban.

-Pero bueno ¿Quién es a estas ho…?

Sin embargo Rowling se detuvo al verla, mirándola fijamente con una expresión incrédula grabada en su rostro; Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada salió de ella, dejándola clavada en el sitio. Era tal y como la vio en las fotos, pelirroja, de ojos azules claros y facciones redondas. De alguna manera se veía reflejada en ella, había una extraña reminiscencia en su mirada que la hacía recordar a ella misma, lo que en un principio la dejó sin habla.

Sin embargo la escritora reaccionó de seguido, murmurando con asombro.

-¡Vaya, Emma, qué sorpresa más agradable! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

Eso la hizo reaccionar, armándose de valor y hablando por primera vez.

-Yo… discúlpeme, pero no soy quien usted cree que soy.

Ante eso Rowling dejó escapar una pequeña risita, murmurando de seguido.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Quién vas a ser si no?

-Yo… yo soy… soy…

Hubo un momento en el cual las dos se miraron a los ojos, ella con gesto inseguro y Rowling con expresión extrañada que, inmediatamente después, pasó a una incrédula y perpleja. Hermione quiso decir algo, pero la escritora murmuró.

-Pasa.

La mujer entró en la casa con paso lento e inseguro, aún algo nerviosa; el interior era lujoso y muy bonito, pero apenas se fijó en lo que la rodeaba, puesto que no podía apartar la mirada de su creadora, la cual la miraba de igual forma. Las dos pasaron al salón, Rowling se quedó de pie mirando a la nada dándola la espalda y con gesto aún incrédulo. Hermione se sentó en un amplio sofá que encaraba una chimenea encendida, sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto.

En un momento dado, y tras un denso y breve silencio, la escritora murmuró.

-Debo de haberme quedado dormida… sí, debe ser eso.

Ante ese comentario, Hermione opinó al respecto.

-Bueno, si la sirve de algo yo también he pensado en lo mismo durante todo el viaje…

-Tutéame, por favor.

-Ah, está bien…

Hubo otro breve silencio que fue roto rápidamente por la escritora, tratando de encauzar la conversación.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí expresamente?

-Sí, desde Londres.

-Menuda matada…

-Sí, ha sido todo un viajecito… en tren bien, pero luego en autobús ha sido muy aburrido.

-Es más rápido en coche.

-No, lo más rápido son los polvos flu, o bien un traslador…

Ante ese comentario Rowling esbozó una leve sonrisa. Al parecer le estaba entrando al ambiente bastante bien, por lo que decidió seguir por ahí.

-Entonces… habrás venido para hablar.

-Sí… no sé por qué estoy aquí… o igual sí. Pensé que si venía a verte podrías responder algunas preguntas…

Al escuchar ese comentario, la escritora dejó escapar un leve suspiro, mirando hacia abajo, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Tú me dirás.

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero se encontró con que no sabía muy bien qué decir a continuación; algo ofuscada debido a esto, murmuró atropelladamente.

-Perdona, es que… no sé por dónde empezar.

-Bueno, empieza desde el principio ¿qué te ha traído hasta aquí?

Aunque la pregunta era algo ambigua, la chica comprendió enseguida a lo que se refería y, sin apenas dudas, comenzó desde el mismo principio. La contó sobre la terapia en la que tanto ella como Ron estaban haciendo, lo cual hizo reaccionar de cierta forma a la escritora, pero no dijo nada más mientras escuchaba toda la historia. Una vez que estuvo al tanto, Rowling murmuró.

-Ya veo… al final todo pasa por una razón…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Hay algo que te inquiete, algo que te haga cuestionarlo todo?

Esa pregunta dejó un tanto extrañada a Hermione, la cual no supo muy bien qué contestar a continuación. Al principio no supo muy bien qué decir ni pensar, pero al cabo de poco rato comenzó a vislumbrar algo en su memoria, buceando en sus recuerdos. Y entonces, comenzó a hablar.

-Siempre he sido muy desdichada, sobre todo al principio de mi vida. Sentía que no encajaba en ninguna parte, hasta me daba la sensación de que mis padres no comprendían cómo me sentía. Luego vino la magia y lanzó un poco de luz y sentido a mi existencia, sentí que por fin viviría la vida que siempre quise. La que yo quería vivir. Y al final, después de una larga lucha plagada de alegrías e infortunios, finalmente alcancé la felicidad. Pero entonces algo cambió. Algo que no supe saber bien lo que era y, hasta entonces, me ha estado martirizando hasta llegar hasta aquí. Y ahora, cuando estoy delante de ti, no puedo evitar pensar que nada ha salido como yo quería. Como si no hubiera sido premeditado. ¿Acaso no puedo vivir como yo quiera? Dímelo ¿acaso no puedo vivir? ¡Vivir, con todas las letras! ¡Cuán difícil debe ser eso ahora que he llegado hasta aquí! ¡Y al final, al final de todas las cosas, simplemente vivo, pero no soy yo! ¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué no puedo ser feliz?! ¿¡Por qué tú?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡¿Quién soy?! ¡¿Qué soy comparado contigo?! ¿¡Un ente de ficción, un personaje sin alma?! ¿¡Existo pero no existo, estoy viva o muerta?! ¡Es mi vida de la que estamos hablando! ¡Mía! ¿¡Por qué siento que no me pertenece?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Para entonces, y sin apenas darse cuenta, Hermione se redujo a un cúmulo de lloros y sollozos tras esa diatriba in crescendo. Rowling miró a su creación con un gesto difícil de discernir, pero en el fondo sabía a lo que se refería. Lo que más temía, lo que menos creía, se hacía material ante ella con suma facilidad. Las dudas e inseguridades que un día llegó a sentir volvían a ella como un recuerdo olvidado. Y entonces, sólo entonces, supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó a Hermione, sentándose junto a ella, y abrazándola con gesto maternal mientras comenzaba a hablar.

-Nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera yo. Un día tuve un sueño, y de él surgiste tú y todos los demás sin ni siquiera proponérmelo. Fuisteis vosotros quienes decidieron vivir, y yo deposité un poquito de mí en cada uno de vosotros, pero sobre todo en ti. Te miraba y me veía a mí en tantos aspectos… siempre quise que todo saliera como debería, y vosotros me marcabais el ritmo. Siempre fuisteis vosotros, yo sólo fui un mero objeto, un canal por el cual podríais alcanzar la existencia, e incluso la inmortalidad.

-¡El deseo de inmortalidad fue el que condujo a Voldemort a la locura! ¡No deberías hablar de algo así tan a la ligera!-le reprendió ella, aún algo llorosa.

-Necesitaba un conflicto, algo con el que empezar la acción, con lo que distinguir ambos bandos y separar al bien del mal. Y no te creas que fue fruto de la casualidad o de un intensivo cálculo. La historia se escribía sola. Vosotros la movíais, yo tan solo era el títere que la escribía mientras que tú y los demás me marcabais las pautas. Siempre fuisteis vosotros. Siempre, siempre…

-Entonces, si fuimos nosotros… ¿por qué murieron tantos al final? ¿Por qué sacrificar a tantas vidas inocentes sin ninguna razón en particular? Había muchos más que se lo merecían y sin embargo salieron indemnes… ¿acaso ellos te pidieron morir? ¿Sirius, Tonks, Remus te pidieron expresamente que los mataras? ¿Y si me hubiera muerto yo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

-Tú no hubieras podido morir aunque hubieras sido tú la que me lo hubiera pedido…

-¡Pero eso no lo sabes! ¡A veces siento que hubiera sido mejor que yo me hubiera muerto! ¿¡Y si te pido morir?!

-Entonces sería como matarme a mí misma.

Esa contestación dejó del todo chocada a Hermione, que no supo muy bien qué decir al respecto; Rowling aprovechó para continuar.

-Tú surgiste junto con todos los demás, pero quise que te llevaras un poco de mi contigo porque, en el fondo, quería ser como tú o mejor, estar en tu lugar. Vivir en el mundo que yo misma creé, disfrutar una segunda juventud, tener una nueva vida. Había tanto potencial, tanto en lo que trabajar, que me dejé llevar… quizás ese fue mi error.

-¿Tu error? ¿Y cuál fue mi error?

-Ninguno, en todo caso al final fui yo quien decidió, y sin embargo al final hubo cosas de las que, con el tiempo, me acabé arrepintiendo. Más de una vez he estado tentada a romper con todo y volver a escribirlo todo de nuevo, pero en el fondo sé que no puedo. Y eso que lo he intentado más de una vez…

-¿Romper? ¿Por eso me he sentido tan infeliz últimamente? ¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste tú?-inquirió Hermione, con rencor.

-Siempre pensé que tal y como quedó todo estaba perfecto, pero con el tiempo te das cuenta de tus propios fallos, o ves imperfecciones que al principio pasaste por alto. Fuisteis vosotros quienes empezaron todo, pero a veces sentía que no estaba a la altura y, entonces, dudaba. Era entonces cuando trataba de taparlo con parches, o le daba otra vuelta. Pero al final volvía al mismo punto de partida y acababa por dejarlo como estaba. Con todo lo que ello suponía.

-Entonces lo admites…

-¿Qué soy una indecisa? Sí, tal vez es mi mayor pecado, no te lo voy a negar… y aun a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me llevó hasta el final. Confié en vosotros y al final logré terminarlo. Estaba tan ofuscada de cara al final que no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, la presión era enorme, la gente se desesperaba y hasta me presionaban desde la editorial para entregar los originales a tiempo. Creía que no lo conseguiría. Pero al final resultó. Todo adquirió sentido. Y fue gracias a vosotros.

-Entonces… todo lo que he estado sintiendo… ¿fue por otra cosa o hay algo más?

Ante esa pregunta Rowling se quedó callada, pensando al respecto qué contestarla. Finalmente, y tras un largo cavilo, murmuró.

-Lo que se ha hecho, ya no se puede deshacer. Tal vez no tomé las mejores decisiones, pero aun así no me arrepiento. Tú fuiste parte de ese cambio, y siempre quise lo mejor para ti desde el primer momento…

-¿Más que con Harry? Es su historia, trata sobre él, y aun así me dices que yo soy más importante…

-Precisamente.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron fugazmente, mirando incrédula a su creadora, la cual apartó la mirada con un ligero gesto ruborizado casi indistinguible. La chica quiso decir algo, pero la escritora se adelantó.

-No hay nada que cambiar. Después de todo ya está hecho. Está todo bien ahora.

-Pues lo será para ti, yo me siento más perdida que nunca…

-Eso es porque en el fondo sé que hice cosas mal. Si te dije que no soy perfecta es por algo. Lo siento si de alguna forma llegué a hacerte daño, pero todo era parte del proceso. Y te ha llevado hasta aquí.

-Por eso estoy aquí… entonces tú… yo…

Rowling se levantó de improviso, sin decir nada, y encarando la chimenea observando las llamas crepitar. En su cabeza, Hermione era todo un manojo de nervios, pero poco a poco todo comenzaba a adquirir sentido. Todo lo vivido, todo por lo que pasó hasta llegar hasta donde estaba, era por una razón. Tenía dos hijos maravillosos y un marido cabezón como él sólo y lleno de defectos. Y no los cambiaría por nada.

-Lo entiendo… creo… creo que lo entiendo…

-Todo sucede por una razón. Mis dudas y mis temores hicieron que todo se tambaleara en su momento, pero ahora, ahora es cuando se tornan en algo tangible y real. Supongo que es por eso por lo que al final estás aquí. Porque no fui del todo sincera conmigo misma-argumentó Rowling.

-Porque pusiste un poco de ti en mí… claro-asintió Hermione, aliviada.

-Al final lo único que faltaba era hablarlo… y entonces vas y apareces tú.

-¿Lo siento?-inquirió la bruja, insegura.

-No, hombre, no, tampoco es eso…

Sin poder evitarlo las dos compartieron una sonora carcajada que alivió tensiones y las hizo relajarse un poco más.

A partir de ahí la conversación tomó otro rumbo más banal, abandonando la seriedad de antes y dejando pasar el tiempo. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya eran casi las once de la noche, por lo que Rowling la invitó a quedarse allí y cenar algo con ella antes de ir a la cama. Preparó para Hermione uno de los cuartos de invitados, aunque sólo bastó con poner una manta extra y prestarla uno de sus pijamas para que pudiera dormir a gusto, uno de color rojo franela a cuadros de lo más vistoso.

Antes de dejarla sola, Hermione llegó a comentar.

-¿Todavía sigues pensando en que esto es un sueño? Porque yo ya no estoy tan segura…

-Supongo que sí, aunque me alegro de haber podido hablar contigo… me has despejado muchas dudas.

-¿Aunque sólo sea un sueño?

-Sí, pero… ¿Por qué iba a significar eso que no es real?

De forma casi imperceptible ambas sonrieron al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran sincronizadas, y mirándose fijamente a los ojos, viéndose reflejadas la una a la otra. Sin decir mucho más, Rowling la deseó buenas noches y cerró la puerta. Por su parte Hermione dejó escapar un leve suspiro, sintiéndose un poco mejor consigo misma y pensando en sus cosas hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció.

* * *

Se viene doblete, así que seguida leyendo hasta el final


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Escrito queda**

Hermione se revolvió entre las sábanas, aún algo aturrullada, aunque en ese momento oyó la puerta principal de casa abrirse, al tiempo que una voz familiar la llamaba.

-¿¡Hermione?! ¿¡Estás ahí?!

-Agh… ¿Ronald?-masculló ella a media voz.

Nada más decirlo, el aludido entró en la habitación a pso ligero, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Aquí estás, tenías a medio Ministerio preocupadísimo, y de paso a mí también! ¡Harry vino a la tienda para decirme que no habías ido a trabajar, y que nadie te había visto, casi todo el día desaparecida! ¿Te has quedado en la cama?

Aún con la cabeza algo embotada, y recordando los últimos acontecimientos con inusitada claridad, la aludida se reincorporó lentamente, guardando un leve silencio antes de murmurar entre dientes.

-No me sentía muy bien, así que me volví a acostar después de tomarme un té digestivo… debí de quedarme dormida de nuevo.

-¡Pues avisa antes! Me tenías preocupado…-murmuró Ron, sentándose a su lado.

-Lo siento…

-Bueno, no pasa nada, lo importante es que estás bien… porque estás bien ¿no?-inquirió él, posando el dorso de la mano en su frente.

-Sí, claro… ahora sí.

Hubo un breve minuto de silencio, en el cual se miraron por un momento, diciéndoselo todo en nada. Fue entonces cuando, presa de un deseo irrefrenable, se inclinó hacia delante mientras Ron hacía lo mismo y se fundían en un suave y apasionado beso en los labios que la hicieron sentir especialmente bien. En cuanto se separaron los dos juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron, al tiempo que se cogían de las manos.

-Lo siento… por todo, al final hice que nos arrastrásemos hacia una deriva que nadie pidió.

-No, soy yo el que lo siente, me volví un indolente sin ninguna razón en concreto y al final fuiste tú quien pagó los platos rotos.

-Bueno, estamos en paz entonces ¿no?

-Sí…

Dejaron escapar una leve risita, mirándose a los ojos y esbozando sendas sonrisas sinceras. Ahora sí que podía notar que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante. Los dos seguirían trabajando para que así fuera. Y sellaron la silenciosa promesa con otro beso lleno de cariño, amor y respeto que alargaron todo lo posible, aunque en un momento dado oyeron unos toques en la ventana, girando la cabeza y viendo entonces a una lechuza grisácea llevando una carta consigo.

-Ah, es Hermes…-murmuró Ron, contento por verla.

-¡Carta de los niños!-exclamó ella, igual de emocionada.

La abrieron la ventana y la dejaron pasar, entregando la misiva y dándola de comer unas cuantas galletas para lechuzas que el animal dio buena cuenta. Abrieron la carta y comenzaron a leerla.

 _¡Hola papá, hola mamá!_

 _Soy Rose, os escribimos para preguntaros qué tal todo por casa. Por aquí en Hogwarts todo genial, las clases son bastante divertidas, cada día aprendemos algo nuevo y no puedo esperar a saber más para poder ser una bruja tan buena como tú…_

 _¡Anda, Rose, no seas tan pelota! ¡Hola, papá, soy Hugo! ¡Bueno, bueno, tendrías que haber visto que paradones hice en el último partido contra Slytherin, se comieron un treinta a cero en el primer set de partido, y luego McGuffin remató atrapando la snitch a los veinte minutos de volver del receso, fue increíble!_

 _¡No acapares, Hugo, yo también quiero hablar con mamá! ¡Estudios muggles está irreconocible, el nuevo profesor muggle se lo curra un montón y trabajamos con tablets, presentaciones en power point y prácticas constantes! Yo no tengo ningún problema, claro, pero tendrías que ver las caras de los magos puros cada vez que tocan una tablet o ven un vídeo de YouTube, ni se creen que pueda funcionar…_

 _Bof, Rose, en serio, a nadie le interesa tus comentarios de señorita resabida, habla de otra cosa…_

 _¡Yo al menos no doy la tabarra constantemente con el quidditch, Hugo, que te crees muy listo a veces!_

La carta seguía, pero para entonces ambos padres se estaban partiendo de risa leyendo el resto. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando Hermione supo que no había nada que temer, y que un brillante futuro le esperaba tanto a ella como a su familia. Una vez que terminaron de leerla, Ron sugirió.

-Vamos a contestarles.

-Sí, vamos…-asintió ella, levantándose de la cama.

-Vaya, bonito pijama ¿es nuevo? No te lo tenía visto de antes…

El comentario llamó la atención de Hermione, la cual se miró por un momento y se quedó impactada por lo que vio. Y es que se trataba de un pijama de color rojo franela a cuadros de lo más vistoso. Sin poder evitarlo esbozó una gran sonrisa, siguiendo a Ron hasta el salón y comenzando a escribir entre los dos. Afuera el sol comenzaba a declinar, tiñendo a Londres de un color rojo pardo intenso.

* * *

Y ya está, se acabó esta historia que tanto amor odio genera. Decir tiene que toda la historia en su conjunto, es un homenaje a Miguel de Unamuno y su obra magna Niebla, la nivola por excelencia y la novela que habla sobre la propia novela. Desde un primer momento quería hablar sobre la metaliteratura, así como de la vida, la muerte y la filosofía propia unamuniana, de la cual soy fan con fervor y animo además a leer, tanto con Niebla como con otras obras como San Manuel Bueno, mártir o La tía Tula. Ahora hablemos de la historia.

De cara al final trato lo que quería tratar desde el primer momento, pero sabía que no podçia abordarlo directamente así sin más, sin un contexto previo, por lo que partí de lo que la propia Rowling comentó en su día, además de muchas otras cosas dicha por ella misma en muchas entrevistas a distintos medios. Por si alguien viene a decirme aquí que me invento cosas, pero bueno... cabe destacar que en parte también es una interpretación personal, por si alguien se lo toma a mal o es tan corto de miras como para que yo se lo tenga que decir en persona. Al final todo se reduce a eso, a la mera existencia, a las cosas pasadas, y un poco también a las futuras, lo que le da una doble lectura de lo más interesante. Es de los fics más intimistas que he escrito, además de los que más tiempo me han llevado, ya que requería de una buena narración en todo momento que pusiera en contexto todo lo que iba pasando, magia de por medio. Algunas ideas puede que se hayan quedado un poco más en el tintero, o no tan aprovechadas como deberían, pero no quería liar demasiado la madeja a riesgo de alargar la historia innecesariamente. Aun así os invito a que saquéis vuestras propias conclusiones, insultos aparte, por favor.

Pero bueno, por fin puedo cerrar algo más, ahora me pondré con Shantae para cerrarla. Espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
